Flaming Bones (vf)
by Zialema
Summary: Une tombe qui explose et un gamin qui en sort, au beau milieu du Shin Sekai ? Un John Doe dans un hôpital trouver au cour d'une enquête par le FBI ? Et si ce marmot était notre adorable Hiken ! / Nouvelle histoire sur le grand retour de Ace, et cette fois, en plusieurs chapitres ! (T par prudence)
1. La tombe qui explose (Introduction)

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté mes précédentes histoires, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur, et je vous embrasse tous très fort pour ça *smack***

**Vous connaissez la chanson, _One __Piece_ et _Bones_ ne sont pas mes créations.**

**Désolée pour les fautes, et je vous souhaite malgré ça une bonne lecture ^^'. Si ce premier chapitre est court, c'est qu'il s'agit juste d'une introduction. Les autres seront plus touffu, je vous assure ^^'**

* * *

**For Matt : I'm not really good at english, so, I'm sorry to say that I can't make a really good version of the story in english. I can intent, but it will not be really good. Sorry for being French ^^'**

* * *

_Marco et Shanks restèrent un instant devant les tombes de Portgas D. Ace et de Edward Newgate. Ils étaient les deux derniers à être là, devant les morts._

_- Il lui ressemblait... murmura Shanks. Cela m'en a presque choqué la première fois que je l'ai vu... et comme un idiot, j'ai pas réalisé qui il était juste parce qu'il ne portait pas le même nom que Roger, et qu'il c'est présenté comme le frère de Luffy..._

_- Quand j'y repense, c'est vrai qu'Ace et Roger sont semblables sur le plan physique, yoi... marmonna Marco le regard toujours braqué sur les tombes._

_- Pour le caractère, le peu que j'ai connu Ace, c'est pas ça, juste peut-être son refus de fuir, et le fait qu'il soit prêt à se sacrifier pour ceux qui lui sont cher... peut-être un peu son sourire bien caractéristique... _

_- Cela n'avait pas d'importance, à bord, puisque nous étions tous les baka musko de Shirohige, yoi..._

_Le silence revint, seulement troublé par le bruit du vent dans le drapeau et le manteau de Shirohige, accroché à la tombe._

_- J'ai rien contre la justice, même si je suis un pirate... sauf quand elle fait une connerie... Ace a été une victime innocente qui a servi à mettre le feu aux poudres de cette guerre... son plus grave crime n'étant pas d'être pirate... mais d'être né avec le sang de Roger, pour eux, informa Shanks en brisant le silence._

_Marco essuya ses larmes et posa une main sur les deux pierres tombales recouvertes de fleurs._

_- Oyaji... Ace... je reviendrai vous voir, je vous le promet, yoi. Les Shirohige ne s'éteindront pas avec vous, yoi, murmura t-il._

_**Boum !**_

_Marco fut projeté en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion à sa gauche._

_Son pouvoir de régénération s'activa et soigna immédiatement toutes les blessures de cette explosion, y comprit son tympan percer._

_La forte explosion provenait de la tombe de Ace, et elle avait réussi à envoyer la pierre à la mer avec les fleurs, et les quelques effets personnels du jeune homme. C'était un miracle que la tombe de Shirohige soit intact, après ça._

_Le cercueil d'Ace était révélé et éventré par les flammes._

_Shanks aida Marco a se remettre debout et les deux pirates se penchèrent au dessus des flammes pour en voir la cause. Ils y virent, à la place de la dépouille d'Ace, un enfant avec un short trop grand pour lui, salement blessé, mais vivant. Marco se pencha dedans et l'en sortit._

_- Marco ? souffla l'enfant en ouvrant un bref instant les yeux._

_Marco enveloppa le gamin dans ses plumes ferma les yeux, remerciant les cieux pour le miracle, avant de dire à Shanks :_

_- Shanks, va récupèrer le couteau et le chapeau, yoi... Ace est vivant, yoi !_

_- Mais... commença Shanks qui ne voyait lui qu'un enfant et pas de Ace._

_- Regarde le tatouage sur son bras, yoi !_

_Oui, le tatouage sur le bras du gamin permettait de l'identifier aisément comme Ace. Portgas D. Ace._

_Marco caressa le front du gamin de ses plumes, envoyant l'enfant directement dans les bras de Morphée._

_- Tiens bon, Ace... Marco-nii-san est là, yoi, murmura Marco en berçant l'enfant entre ses ailes, sans s'occuper de Shanks, qui avait plongé._


	2. Le petit génie

Booth entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, faisant que le docteur Brennan leva les yeux de l'enfant dans le coma qu'elle veillait.

Au cours d'une enquête, ils avaient trouvé cet enfant, un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année, inconscient et couvert de blessures. Tout laissé croire que la plupart avaient réussi à être traité, dont une énorme dans la poitrine, avant que le gamin ne soit laissé là où il avait été trouvé, avec un sac contenant d'étranges objets, un chapeau de Cow Boy, un couteau de chasse et une lettre. Le garçon avait été immédiatement conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche, et surveillé, au cas où il serait impliqué dans le meurtre. Mais l'histoire avait été résolu, sans que l'enfant ne revienne à lui.

- On a fait des recherches sur le gamin, apprit Booth. C'est John Doe. Il est inexistant. On a lancé les recherches à l'échelle international, mais toujours pas de résultat.

Brennan rapporta son attention sur le gamin.

- Et les tatoueurs ? Il doit bien y en avoir un qui se souvient d'avoir tatoué un enfant, demanda la femme.

- Quel parent aurait la connerie de faire tatouer leur gamin de dix ans, et surtout, son propre prénom, si Ace est bien le sien, grogna Booth. Et regarde moi ça, c'est à croire qu'ils ne savent même pas comment s'écrit le nom de leur enfant, puisqu'ils ont fait une erreur dans l'orthographe ! Et en admettant encore une fois que Ace soit son prénom, quel idiot ferait de 'Ace' le prénom de son enfant !?

- Les tatouages ont beaucoup de valeur dans la plupart des civilisations... commença Brennan.

Elle fut coupé par l'enfant qui se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant :

- LUFFY !

Il gémit ensuite de douleur et se relaissa tomber dans les oreillers.

- Du calme... murmura Brennan en lui prenant une main pour le rassurer. Du calme, petit...

Le gamin braqua un regard flamboyant sur elle et retira son bras de ses mains brutallement.

- Je retournerai pas à Impel Down... murmura le garçon, effrayé, méfiant et avec beaucoup d'agressivité.

- Calmes-toi... tout va bien... assura Booth qui avait largement plus d'expérience avec les gamins. Eh, dis, tu reconnais cette écriture ?

Il montra du doigt une lettre sur la table de chevet, s'adressant à un dénommé Ace.

- Marco... souffla le gamin.

Il tendit une main tremblante vers la lettre, puis la ramena contre lui. Il regarda ses mains, ses pieds, se toucha le visage, laissant voir de la surprise et un peu de panique, avant de soupirer. Il marmonna un 'je cherche même pas à comprendre' et prit la lettre enfin qu'il ouvrit.

Il la lut.

Ses poings se serrèrent et des larmes dévalèrent de ses yeux au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Il se mordit une lèvre au final et froissa la lettre dans sa main, essuyant son visage de l'autre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Booth.

Le gamin ne répondit pas. Il respira profondément, et retrouva un calme apparent. La maîtrise de ses émotions était stupéfiante pour son âge

- Comment tu t'appelles ? interrogea Brennan.

- Ace... Portgas D. Ace... murmura le garçon.

- Salut, Ace. Moi, c'est l'agent Booth du FBI, et elle, c'est le Docteur Brennan de l'institut Jefferson, présenta Booth en se montrant d'abord lui, puis en montrant Brennan.

Ace se redressa lentement, surmontant la douleur et inclina le torse dans un semblant de salut.

- Je peux avoir un miroir, s'il vous plaît ? demanda t-il.

- Je vais aller en demander un aux infirmières, assura Brennan en se levant.

Elle sortit de la chambre.

- Dis moi, Ace... tu sais où sont tes parents ? demanda Booth en s'asseyant sur le coin du lit du gamin.

- Mon père est mort avant ma naissance. Ma mère est morte en couche... marmonna Ace en serrant les poings.

- Ton gardien légal, tu peux nous donner son nom ?

- J'en ai pas.

- Tu n'as pas de famille éloignée, ni rien ? Tu vas à quelle école ? Tu vis où ?

- La seule famille que j'ai, elle est loin d'ici, et la plus part d'entre eux me croient mort. J'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une école, et j'ai pas de maison... ma maison était un immense bateau... le _Moby_ _Dick_ qu'il s'appelait... il a été détruit dans les flammes...

Ace ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et enfoui son visage dans ses bras croisé dessus. Il avait perdu beaucoups de ses frères et de ses amis... il avait perdu son Oyaji... et sa maison...

Booth caressa gentiment le dos du jeune garçon, espérant le consoler.

Brennan revient avec un miroir peu après.

- Tiens, Ace, dit-elle en lui donnant le miroir.

Ace releva la tête et prit le miroir.

- Tu as quel âge, Ace ? demanda Booth.

Ace se regarda dans le miroir. Son visage de dix, onze ans était éclairé par des yeux de jeune homme de vingt et un ans*****, avec un passé dans la piraterie, et des souvenirs de morts et de sang...

- Onze ans, c'est ce que dit mon visage, murmura Ace en reposant le miroir.

- Tu es nait quand ? s'enquit Brennan.

- Le premier janvier, répondit le gamin en se laissant aller de nouveau dans les coussins.

Il se rappela des mots finals de Marco :

'_Reprends des forces, Ace, et devient plus fort. Prends ton temps... quand tu seras de retour, tel que tu étais, Rayleigh viendra te chercher. Je te garde la première division et le poste de vice-capitaine au chaud, en attendant. Nous t'attendons, sois en certain. Nous ne t'oublierons pas, tu es notre petit-frère, nous sommes tous des enfants de Shirohige, peu importe nos histoires respectives... et je compte sur toi pour me rendre ma chemise.'_

- Dîtes... en arrivant ici, j'avais quoi comme vêtement ? s'enquit Ace. Est-ce que j'avais un sac vert, aussi ?

- Des affaires d'adultes. Un short noir, et une chemise mauve. Tu avais un sac vert aussi, oui, apprit Brennan. Pourquoi, c'est important ?

- Pas vraiment. Je vais juste devoir rendre la chemise à quelqu'un, quand je serais prêt... murmura Ace.

Savoir que sa 'famille' voulait toujours de lui, malgré Marine Ford et son ascendance, c'était un soulagement. Néanmoins, il aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir affaire au second de son père... mais bon, peu importe, si il pouvait rentrer chez lui, autant se sacrifié sur ce côté là.

* * *

- Ooooh, il est craquant ! s'attendrit Angela quand Booth et Brennan arrivèrent à l'institut avec Ace.

Ace avait porté des vêtements du fils de Booth le temps de faire des boutiques, où il on lui avait acheté des shorts noirs, ample et souple, avec des bottes de combat et des chemises jaunes voir orange. Les mêmes qu'il avait toujours, mais taille enfant ! Et, oh merveille, il avait pas eut à fuir pour ne pas avoir à payer !

- Angela, voici Ace. Puisqu'on n'a pas trouvé de famille connue à ce jour, je l'ai adopté. Comme il n'est pas scolarisé, j'ai plusieurs tests pour savoir son niveau scolaire, avant de l'inscrire dans une école, présenta Brennan. Ace, voici Angela Montenegro.

- Enchanté, fit Ace en s'inclinant.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, Ace ! C'est un joli prénom que tu as là... et tu es craquant à souhait avec ton look de mauvais garçon que te donne ta chemise ouverte ! fondit Angela en s'accroupissant devant le gamin.

- J'aime pas me mettre de haut, j'aime montrer mes tatouages, mais l'agent Booth veut pas que je le fasse... marmonna Ace en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, avec une moue craquante.

- Tatouage ? Mais tu as quel âge, Ace ? s'étonna Angela.

- Onze, à ce qu'il paraît, apprit Booth.

- Tu me les montres ? demanda Angela.

- Si vous y tenez, sourit Ace.

Son sourire était digne du chat de Cheshire !

- Angela, j'ai deux trois formalités à voir avec le Dr Saroyan. Je peux te le confier ? Voici les exercices qu'il doit faire, afin qu'on sache quel est son niveau, pressa Brennan en donnant des papiers à Angela.

Ace ne dit rien devant ça. Il ne précisa pas qu'il avait grandit dans une jungle, on risquait de le prendre mal.

Angela offrit un beau sourire à son amie en prenant les papiers.

- Allez, viens avec moi, Ace ! Je te présenterai Hodgins, après ! Tu vas voir, il est génial ! fit la jeune femme en donnant une main à Ace.

Ace eut un soupir et lui donna la main à contre cœur.

- Présente le à Sweets aussi, lança Booth en suivant Brennan dans le bureau de Camille.

- Sweets ? interrogea Ace.

- Un psychologue, sourit Angela. Allez, suis moi.

Dans sa main, la petite menotte d'Ace était étrangement rugueuse et chaude.

- Tu as les mains abîmer, Ace chéri, commenta Angela en entrant dans son bureau.

- J'ai passé pas mal de temps sur des bateaux... grimpé dans les cordages et tout, ça laisse des marques, apprit Ace.

- Wouhawe ! Tu es étonnant ! Allez, on y est... tu me montres tes tatouages ?! J'adore les desseins, ça me passionne !

Ace retira sa chemise et se mit de dos. Angela écarta quelques mèches noires bouclées, et observa la marque dans le dos du garçon. Ace se demanda encore une fois comment le tatouage pouvait-il être intact, malgré le fait qu'il eut été traversé de part en part par le poing d'Akainu... mais cela était tout aussi mystérieux que le fait qu'il soit en vie.

- Tu permets si je le dessine sur une feuille ? demanda Angela.

- Je peux vous le reproduire, informa Ace.

- Tu me ferais ça ? Merci infiniment ! Et sur ton bras, c'est quoi ?

Ace se mit de profil, laissant la jeune femme regarder son bras.

- C'est normal le S barré, ou c'est une erreur du tatoueur ? demanda Angela.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant de la tristesse dans les yeux du gamin.

- J'ai deux frères d'adoptions... Luffy est le plus jeune et Sabo avait mon âge à quelques mois prêts. Par un concours de circonstance, Sabo c'est fait tué. Avant de mourir, il m'a envoyé une lettre, confiant Luffy à mes soins... le S barré était sa signature, raconta Ace. C'est pour ça que je l'ai tatoué. C'est une sorte d'hommage à lui...

- Je suis désolé, Ace, je voulais pas... commença Angela.

- Vous n'êtes pas l'homme qui lui a pris la vie, pour une broutille, donc ne vous excusez pas.

Il dégagea son bras des mains d'Angela un peu brutalement, et s'assit par terre, contre un mur, la chemise nouée autour de sa taille.

- Je peux avoir de quoi dessiner, si vous voulez que je vous fasse la copie de mon tatouage ? demanda Ace.

- Oh, oui, bien sûre ! Tiens, trésor ! fit Angela.

- S'il vous plaît, arrêté les mots doux... gémit Ace.

- Oh, pourquoi ?

- J'ai passé l'âge.

Angela eut un petit rire et lui donna une feuille et un crayon. Ace se mit immédiatement au dessin, un sourire fière aux lèvres, même si un peu triste, pendant qu'il dessinait la marque du Jolly Roger des Shirohige Kaizoku.

- Voilà ! dit-il. Dans l'autre face, j'ai dessiné une version plus simpliste de ce symbole...

Angela regarda les deux faces du dessin avec un beau sourire.

- La moustaches et les dents, c'est du blanc. Le reste, sauf le contour et les yeux, c'est mauve, expliqua Ace.

- Merci beaucoup, Ace... Je vais faire des recherches sur ce dessin, en m'installant à côté de toi, pendant que tu fais les tests de Brennan, d'accord ? sourit la jeune femme.

Ace eut un soupire agacé, mais ne dit rien. Une fois les feuilles devant lui, il les compléta sans sourciller, laissant juste les sujets d'histoire vide, et comme certains de géographies, puisque ce qui impliquait les courants et les vents, il connaissait. Angela, pendant ce temps, retranscrivit sur sa palette numérique les deux versions du tatouage, et lança des recherches.

- J'ai répondu à tout ce que je savais. Je sais rien en histoire, et pas grand chose en géographie, apprit le garçon en reposant son crayon, deux heures plus tard.

- Moi, j'ai rien trouvé sur ton tatouage, Ace. Les résultats les plus proches sont des Jolly Roger... soupira Angela.

Ace eut un sourire mystérieux et tendit les papiers à Angela. La demoiselle les prit... et _hallucina_.

- On va aller voir Sweets, mais avant, on va chercher Sweetie ! décréta Angela en se mettant debout d'un bond.

- Sweetie ? répéta Ace, interdit.

- Oui, c'est comme ça que j'appelle le Docteur Brennan ! D'autre la rebaptise Bones, moi, je préfère Sweetie ! Allez, enfile ta chemise, ou Booth va râler !

Ace eut un soupir à fendre l'âme et se leva. Il suivit la femme hors du bureau, les mains dans les poches après avoir remis sa chemise.

* * *

Sweets releva la tête d'une étude qu'il lisait quand Angela et Brennan entrèrent dans son bureau, suivit par un Ace vraiment agacé.

- Eh bien ? s'enquit le psychologue.

- Il faut que tu vois ce phénomène, Sweets, fit Angela avec les yeux brillants d'excitation. Ace, assis-toi sur le fauteuil que voilà ! Je te présente le professeur Sweets, c'est un psychologue, son métier sert à...

- Décortiquer l'esprit des gens, lire entre les lignes, en gros, faire chier le monde, grogna Ace en s'installant de mauvaise grâce dans le fauteuil.

Sweets leva un sourcil. C'était inattendu venant d'un gamin, mais alors, vraiment inattendu. Un adolescent ou un jeune adulte aigri aurait eu ce comportement.

- Je fais pas dans la psychologie infantile, dit Sweets, un peu incertain de comment abordé les choses avec le gamin.

- Ace a le niveau scolaire de quelqu'un capable d'avoir tous ses diplômes avec mentions, sauf pour ce qui est de l'histoire et de la géographie, apprit Brennan. Et quand je dis tout les diplômes, c'est _tous_ ... sur le chemin, je lui ai posé quelques questions me revenant de la fac de médecine, et il a sus y répondre correctement !

Sweets soupira et alla s'asseoir face à Ace.

- On reste dehors, firent les filles aux deux autres.

Et elles les laissèrent entre homme. Ace regarda un instant la porte, puis tourna la tête vers Sweets avec un profond ennui.

- Eh bien... tu t'appelles comment, pour commencer ? s'enquit Sweets.

- Ace... Portgas D. Ace, grogna Ace.

- C'est un nom particulier que tu as là.

- C'est celui de ma mère. Elle s'appelait Portgas D. Rouge.

- Et ton père ?

- Mon père est Edward Newgate et personne d'autre, aboya Ace.

- Pourquoi cela devrait être lui et non une autre personne ?

- Parce que cet homme est le premier à m'avoir offert une figure paternelle.

Sweets resta un instant pensif. Ce gamin ne se comportait pas en tant que tel... s'adressait à lui en tant qu'adulte ? Sweets décida d'essayer et lui dit :

- Je présume que si je te propose de faire un dessin, tu vas t'énerver.

- Non, sérieux ?!

Le ton d'Ace était sarcastique et son sourire insolent à souhait.

- Tu as quel âge, Ace ? demanda Sweets.

- Devinez !

Ace se laissa aller en arrière, les mains derrière la nuque. La conversation serait longue pour Sweets, très longue...

- De toute façon, vous ne trouverez jamais le bon, si vous vous arrêtez à mon physique, murmura Ace assez bas pour que Sweets ne l'entende pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, Ace ? demanda Sweets, finalement, après quelques instants de réflexions.

- Oooh, plein de choses... la liberté, la mer, les pirates, le feu, les navires, ma famille de substitution, le orange, et un chapeau de Cow Boy trop grand pour moi, qui est au fond de mon sac...

- Tu as déjà été privé de ta liberté ? Peu de gens diraient ça, tu sais, qu'ils aiment la liberté, puisqu'elle va de soit pour la majorité d'entre nous.

Ace regarda un instant ses poignets, puis ses chevilles, avant de montrer son poignet gauche.

- On voit encore la marque, ici... cela répond à votre question ? demanda Ace.

Sweets se pencha en avant et observa la trace, sur la peau tannée par le soleil du jeune, en prenant le poignet dans sa main.

- Ce sont des marques de fers... murmura Sweets, outré.

Comment un gamin de dix ans pouvait-il présenter une telle marque.

- Non, vraiment ?! ironisa Ace en libérant son poignet.

Sweets se massa l'arête du nez et soupira une dernière question :

- Tu as vu la mort, Ace ?

Le regard du gamin face à lui se durcit, et ce fut pour le psychologue une réponse encore plus percutante que si Ace avait hurlé que oui, il avait vu la mort.

- J'ai quel âge ? demanda Ace avec une voix froide, voulant mettre fin à tout cela.

- Age mental, vingt ans... murmura Sweets.

Le sourire insolant du gamin revint sur son visage, et Sweets perdit toutes ses couleurs... Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

Il eut une sorte de vision... Ace, avec dix ans de plus, assit là où était le gamin, le couvant d'un regard menaçant et meurtrier. C'était claire, si Sweets donnait l'alerte, ou exprimé le désir d'en savoir plus, il y laisserait plus que quelques plumes. Le psychologue secoua la tête et la vision disparue.

- Je pense que tu peux partir, Ace, souffla Sweets.

Ace descendit du fauteuil et s'en alla, les mains dans les poches. Brennan passa un œil par la porte quand le gamin en sortit, et avisa Sweets.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes pâle... s'inquiéta la femme.

- Docteur Brennan. Ce gamin n'a _rien_ _à_ _faire_ à l'école. Trouvez lui des livres d'histoires et de géographies, et s'il est curieux, il comblera seul ses lacunes... soyez prudente, cet enfant n'est pas normal... j'ai pas vu d'enfant... j'ai vu un jeune adulte qui a souffert... il ne se montrera obéissant seulement s'il a quelque chose à caché, ou s'il a envi de faire plaisir, ou alors parce qu'il veut découvrir ce que c'est vraiment une enfance... lui dit Sweets en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

Brennan fut surprise de voir Ace en train de lire, très intensément, un livre de géographie.

- Tu es bien calme, constata t-elle à mi-voix.

- C'est ce que m'ont dit Hodgins et le docteur Saroyan quand ils sont passés me voir. J'ai parié du matos avec Hodgins, en lui disant qu'à la fin de la journée, j'aurais comblé mes lacunes... marmonna Ace. Si j'ai pas fait de crise entre temps...

- Des crises de quoi ?

- Narcolepsie.

L'estomac d'Ace gronda, mais il l'ignora.

- Tu devrais faire une pause pour manger un morceau, lui dit Angela en arrivant dans le bureau. Tu y es depuis trois heures, déjà.

- J'en suis au trois quarts du livre de géo, après, j'ai l'intention de faire du bricolage... marmonna Ace en tournant une page de son livre.

- Et le livre d'histoire ? demanda Brennan.

- Fini, répondit Ace.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec surprise. Ace était vraiment un petit génie.

- Toc toc toc ! Regardez qui va là ! fit Booth, souriant, en débarquant avec son fils dans le bureau d'Angela.

- Oh, Parker ! Bonjour, trésor ! s'extasia Angela.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Montenegro ! Bonjour docteur Brennan ! salua Parker avec un immense sourire.

- Parker, je te présente Ace D. Portgas, présenta Booth.

Ace releva son nez de son bouquin et fronça les sourcils.

- Portgas D. Ace, c'est mon nom ! Pourquoi vous avez fait l'inversion ? gronda le gamin, outré.

- Eh bien, c'est comme ça que ça marche, ici. Le prénom devant, et le nom de famille derrière. Tu sais à quoi correspond le D de ton nom ? apprit Angela.

- Par chez moi, on parle de la _volonté_ _du_ _D._ mais j'en sais pas plus... cette particule est là, je lui ai pas posé la question de ce qu'elle fout dans le coin et je doute qu'elle me réponde...

- Intéressant... tu connais d'autre personne avec ce genre de particule, ou tout le monde l'a ? demanda Brennan très intéressée.

- Mokey D. Luffy, son père Monkey D. Dragon, et le grand-père Monkey D. Garp... ma mère, Portgas D. Rouge... et... Gol D. Roger... ce sont les seuls que je connaisse...

Ace avait prononcé le nom de Roger avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait.

- Parker, dis bonjour à Ace, incita Booth, histoire de changer le sujet, et réconforter le gamin haineux.

- Salut ! Je suis Parker Booth ! Soyons copain ! fit le gamin en souriant à Ace.

Ace ferma son livre d'un claquement sec et se leva de sa chaise. Il prit l'enfant par le col et lui dit entre ses dents :

- Si j'étais toi, je ne songerais _même_ _pas_ à être amis avec moi. J'ai autre chose à foutre que faire du baby-sitting. C'est claire ?

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui est eu le droit de dire ça, dans la vie de Ace, et cette personne resterait toujours Luffy.

Parker pâlit devant l'agressivité de Ace. Il était plus vieux que lui, mais Ace laissait émaner de lui une aura menaçante.

- Ace ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons ?! s'énerva Brennan.

Avant que les adultes n'est pu le réaliser, Ace était déjà hors du bureau. La porte claqua mais il était parti depuis un moment, déjà.

* * *

Hodings poussa la porte du toit, inquiet de la voir ouverte. Il s'y avança. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran en voyant Ace assit juste au bord, les jambes dans le vide, toujours penché sur le livre de géographie.

- Ace ? appela Hodgins.

- J'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser auprès du gamin, répondit Ace d'une voix morne.

- Tu veux pas revenir par là, qu'on discute tout les deux ? C'est dangereux au bord.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que je dois gagner mon pari...

Ace se leva, referma le livre et revint vers l'entrer du toit, sans pour autant être inquiet du fait qu'il eut été si prêt du bord, et que le moindre souffle de vent pourrait sans doute l'envoyer hors du toit. Il réussi à se hisser agilement sur le haut du la porte et regarda Hodgins à ses pieds, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Avec bien plus de difficulté, le scientifique s'y hissa à ses côtés.

- Tu es un vrai singe, complimenta Hodgins.

- Merci. On commence quand vous voulez, fit Ace en s'affalant sur le dos, les mains sous la nuque, le livre convertit en oreiller improviser.

Hodgins lui posa tout un tas de questions, de géographies et d'histoires, auxquels Ace répondit les doigts dans le nez, littéralement, puisqu'il se curra une narine avec son petit doigt.

- Eh bien, faut croire que tu es un vrai génie, Ace ! ria Hodgins.

- N'oubliez pas le matériel... sourit Ace.

- Tu vas en faire quoi ?

- Vous verrez quand ça sera fait. Dîtes, je peux vous posez une question ?

Hodgins se laissa aller à côté du gamin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ace ? demanda Hodgins.

- Vous pensez quoi, des pirates ? demanda Ace le regard rivé sur les nuages au dessus d'eux.

Le vent...

Le bleu du ciel...

La blancheur des nuages...

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu tout ça, c'était à Marine Ford et il n'avait pas pu en profiter pleinement...

Il ferma les yeux un instant et empli profondément ses poumons. Il était peut-être pas chez lui, mais il était loin de Marine Ford et Impel Down, c'était l'essentiel. Il était libre.

Il tourna la tête vers Hodgins en attente de réponse. Le jeune scientifique c'était lui aussi allongé sur le dos, les mains sous la tête, regardant les nuages. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Tout dépends des quels tu veux parler. J'aime les aventuriers en mal de liberté qui ont prit la mer et vive sous le drapeau noir pour faire prévaloir leur droit de vivre comme ils l'entendent, finit par répondre Hodgins.

- Merci de me parler comme si j'étais un adulte, souffla Ace en regardant de nouveau le ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde me prend pour un enfant, alors que j'en suis pas un...

- Tu aimes les pirates, Ace ?

- Si je vous disais que je suis un pirate, vous me croirez ?

- Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par là.

Ace ferma les yeux.

Immédiatement, le bruit du roulis des vagues raisonna à ses oreilles, les grincements des cordages, les craquements du bois et le claquement du vent dans les voiles. L'odeur salé... les voix de ses nakamas, le rire de son capitaine, les soupirs exaspérés de Marco, les blagues de Tatch...

- Quand je ferme les yeux, je me revois sur un immense navire blanc, ressemblant vaguement à un cachalot, par la forme... J'entends le vent dans les voiles, je sens l'odeur du sel, je ressens le choc de l'eau contre le navire, à chaque vague... J'entends des rires et des chants... je vois l'alcool coulait à flot d'un côté, des tonnes de nourritures de l'autre... Autour de nous, que le ciel et la mer... Peut-être une île de temps à autres à l'horizon, mais rien de plus, rien de moins... On va où l'on veut, au grès des courants et de nos envies, peu importe la météo et les saisons... nous sommes libres, en dépit des lois, et nous profitons de notre vie, sans le moindre regret... Libre et sans regret, c'est ce que je me suis toujours promis...

- Si j'étais un pirate, j'aurais bien voulu t'avoir pour capitaine, ria Hodgins.

- Je l'ai été... jusqu'à ce que cet homme dont je visais la tête, dans une recherche de gloire, ne vienne me voir et me dise : porte mon nom, et utilise le pour vivre comme tu l'entends sur les mers, en tant que mon fils... cet homme fut le meilleur capitaine que l'on est pu imaginé. Il ne voulait pas de gloire, ni d'argent, juste une famille sur la mer, regroupant des parias ayant fui la terre en quête de liberté. Cet homme est notre Oyaji.

- Tu parles japonais, Ace ? Oyaji, c'est père dans cette langue.

- Je sais pas... peut-être... c'est le mot qui me vient aux lèvres quand je songe à cet homme.

- Tu portes sa marque dans ton dos, non ?

Ace ria et se redressa, regardant le jeune homme toujours allongé par terre.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes de tous, celui qui en sait sans doute le plus sur moi ? ria Ace.

- J'ai vite apprit dans ma vie que les apparences sont trompeuses... et que parfois, garder sa langue dans sa poche, c'est utile... sourit Hodgins. Sérieusement, tu as quel âge ?

- Vous m'en donnez combien, si vous allez au delà des apparences ?

- Hmmm... dix huit... au vu de ta façon de parler, mais ton corps me gène, justement.

- Oubliez le, et répondez.

- Dix-huit, dix-neuf...

- Presque. J'en ai vingt et un. Comment je me suis retrouvé comme ça, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être un soupçon, mais rien de certain.

Hodgins siffla pour exprimer sa surprise.

- Vous ne dîtes rien, hein ? fit Ace.

- Parole d'homme, Ace ! Tu es dans la piraterie depuis longtemps ?! ria Hodgins.

- J'ai pri la mer, j'avais dix-sept ans. J'ai laissé mon petit-frère de quatorze ans derrière moi. Lui aussi il voulait être pirate. Devenir l'homme le plus libre qui soit... le Roi des Pirates... C'était mon but à l'origine, par pure haine pour le précédent Roi... j'ai eu mon équipage, les Spades Kaizoku... j'ai eu des primes toutes plus élevés les unes que les autres. Puis, j'ai atteint les Strates Supérieurs de la Piraterie... le Shin Sekai, le Nouveau Monde, comme on l'appel...

- Et une fois là bas ? demanda Hodgins en se redressant.

- J'ai traqué l'homme qui a sauvé la vie de mon petit-frère, quand il était gosse, en sacrifiant un bras. Shanks. Akagami no Shanks, qu'on l'appel. Un grand pirate. Je tenais à le remercier en personne. L'alcool a coulé à flot ce jour zzzzz... zzzzz...

Ace venait de faire un accès de narcolepsie.

- Tempête à l'horizon ! Tout les hommes à leur poste ! lança Hodgins en le secouant légèrement.

Ace se leva d'un bond :

- Seconde flotte, avec moi !

Il papillonna des yeux, en réalisant qu'il était sur le toit d'un immeuble, et non sur le _Moby_ _Dick._.. et que Hodgins riait doucement.

- Merde, je me suis encore endormi, bâilla Ace en se frottant les yeux.

Il se rassit.

- Donc, l'alcool a coulé à flot, ce jour là, avec Shanks, et ensuite ? fit Hodgins.

- Je suis reparti dans ma quête de gloire, visant la tête d'une légende vivante, le plus puissant et le plus vieux pirate encore en activité à ce moment là... Edward Newgate, dit Shirohige. Il m'a trouvé en premier et m'a pri à bord avec mon équipage, voulant que je le rejoigne. J'ai échoué tellement de tentative de meurtre que je les compte même plus... je compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai fini à la mer ! J'ai toujours été une tête brûler !

- Si tu es encore en vie, c'est que tu sais bien nager !

- Je suis une enclume. C'est courant, par chez moi. Certaines personnes consomment des fruits bizarres et perdent leur capacité de nager. L'eau m'affaiblis. Les douches et les bains, ça passent limite, mais si je suis trop immergé, je perds mes forces, et cela peu aller à la perte de connaissance. Après, c'est la noyade assurée. Si malgré le nombre de fois où Shirohige m'a envoyé à la mer, je suis encore en vie, c'est parce qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un de son équipage pour venir me repêcher.

- C'est étrange, comme situation... murmura Hodgins.

- Très étrange. J'étais trop têtu pour vouloir les rejoindre, pourtant, ils me gardaient à bord. Un jour où je boudais dans mon coin, le vice-capitaine ait venu me voir, et on a discuté un peu... c'est à la suite de ça que j'ai accepté de devenir l'un des leur. C'est le jour où j'ai porté cette marque là toute première fois... ma plus grande fierté.

- Et ton petit-frère est devenu quoi ?

- Mon idiot de petit-frère a fait son chemin. Il a réussi à se faire un équipage assez bon et ambitieux... par exemple, son premier membre est un homme qui rêve d'être le meilleur escrimeur du monde.

- Il vise haut !

- Très. J'avais vingt ans quand j'ai revu Lu', mon petit-frère.

- Lu' ?

- Luffy. Je l'appel Lu' dans mes phases d'affections fraternels excessives !

Hodgins ria.

- Si je n'étais pas en mission punitive, j'aurais passé un peu plus de temps avec lui... soupira Ace.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Hodgins, sentant le changement de ton.

- Je suis devenu commandant de la seconde flotte des Shirohige... puis, un des commandant, celui de la quatrième, a trouvé quelque chose de dangereux... le lendemain qui suivit sa découverte, on l'a retrouvé mort, et le quelque chose avait disparu, avec un des membres de ma flotte... Marshall D. Teach. Je suis parti en croisade contre lui. Y'a pas beaucoup de règles, dans la piraterie, mais l'une d'elle punis sévèrement le meurtre d'un membre de son équipage. C'est pendant cette croisade que j'ai retrouvé Luffy. Je cherchais des informations sur Teach. C'était mon devoir de commandant de le punir... il a fini par ce faire appeler Kurohige, faisant preuve d'un sens de l'humour pitoyable... quand je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai affronté. J'y ai mit toute mes forces, en sachant que cet homme avait eu la folle idée de me dire qu'il avait un super plan et que pour cela, il allait capturer et livrer mon petit-frère à la Marine et au Gouvernement Mondiale, histoire d'entrer dans leur bonne grâce. J'ai perdu le combat, mais Luffy était hors de danger. Je préfère en rester là... la suite, c'est la prison et la mort, et je veux pas en parler.

- Je le comprend, Ace. Si un jour, tu veux m'en parler, n'hésite pas. On rentre ? Il commence à faire frais...

Ace sauta sur le toit, suivit d'un Hodgins moins souple et ils retournèrent dans l'institut Jefferson.

* * *

- Ace ! Je me suis fait du soucis ! s'exclama Brennan en le retrouvant dans le hall avec Hodgins.

- Y'a pas à s'en faire pour moi, fit Ace. Ne, Hodgins ?

- Par ici, Ace ! fit Hodgins en faisant signe à Ace de le suivre.

- Je vais chercher les plans dans le bureau d'Angela et j'arrive.

Ace courut jusqu'au bureau d'Angela.

- Il était où ? demanda Brennan.

- Sur le toit. Ce gars est un génie, et j'apprécie sa façon de voir les choses... les apparences sont trompeuses, Docteur Brennan, très trompeuse...fit Hodgins avec un sourire.

Ace revint avec des rouleaux de papiers et suivit Hodgins.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa Hodgins en conduisant Ace jusqu'à son bureau.

- Je verrais sur le moment. Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans votre travail, fit Ace.

- Oh, tu sais, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais faire déjà, assura Hodgins.

Ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire du scientifique, et Ace siffla.

- C'est classe, hein ? ria Hodgins. Y'a pas tout ça, par chez toi, je présume...

- Peut-être chez un certain Vegapunk, mais comme cet homme bosse pour le Gouvernement, je suis pas allé y jeter un œil, et j'ai aucune envie.

- Quand tu auras fini, je voudrais voir ce que donne ton vrai visage, tu voudras bien m'aider ?

- Comme vous voulez, même si j'ignore comment vous allez vous y prendre.

Hogdins prit pas mal de matériel sur une table et le posa devant Ace.

- Et voilà ! Besoin de faire chauffer quelque chose, dis le. Même si je me doute que tu sais te servir du feu, on me tuera si je te laisse faire.

- Je vous préviendrais pour un spectacle intéressant, Hodgins... mais je tiens pas à ce que ça se répande, fit Ace avec un clin d'œil.

Il s'accroupit, retira sa chemise qu'il rattacha à sa taille, et déroula les papiers, dévoilant les plans de construction de quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une planche à roulette de très grande taille.

- Livraison ! fit Angela, tout sourire, en arrivant avec des pizzas.

- Tu es parfaite, Angela ! ria Hodgins.

- Y'en a une pour toi, Ace... si tu en as trop, n'ait pas peur d'en laisser, Hodgins est un goinfre !

- Alors, on est deux. Merci, remercia Ace en se relevant pour s'incliner.

- Tu es d'une politesse, jeune homme, tu en es craquant ! Rooo, je voudrais avoir un fils comme toi ! fit Angela.

Ace prit la pizza avec un regard vers Hodgins qui étouffa son rire dans une part de la sienne. Le gamin posa son repas sur un tabouret, et se remit au boulot, ne s'occupant plus de rien, sauf prendre une part, de temps à autre.

- Il est doté d'une concentration impressionnante, souffla Angela en piquant une part à Hodgins.

- Oui, approuva Hodgins.

Les deux scientifiques restèrent un instant à regarder le petit corps musclé assemblait avec savoir faire des pièces, puis Angela partit.

- Hodgins, je peux vous demander un service ? souffla Ace à cet instant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Fermez la porte et cachez moi du point de vu de la caméra... mais ne restez pas trop prêt. Je sais pas si dans ce corps d'enfant, j'aurais une si bonne maîtrise de mon pouvoir.

Curieux, Hodgins obtempéra, puis se mit juste devant Ace, dans l'angle de la caméra. Ace prit alors un morceau de métal et l'appliqua sur un bout de la pièce sur laquelle il travaillait.

- Y'a de quoi éteindre un feu, tout prêt, au cas où ? s'enquit Ace.

- Oui, assura Hodgins.

- Alors, c'est partit.

Il posa une main sur le métal qui lentement, vira au rouge, et prit la forme que voulait Ace.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? souffla Hodgins surpris et intéressé.

- Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ais dit que certain fruit peuvent condamner à ne plus pouvoir nager ? murmura Ace en continuant son travail, lentement pour éviter le moindre incident.

- Eh bien ?

- En contrepartie, on obtient un pouvoir. Je suis devenu un homme de feu quand j'ai mangé ce fruit. Mon petit-frère est un homme caoutchouc pour la même raison. Marco, mon vice-capitaine, est un homme phénix. On m'appelle Hiken no Ace, à cause de mon pouvoir.

- C'est... bluffant... j'en étais sûr, tu n'es pas de notre monde...

- Vous êtes un génie si vous avez réussi à deviner ça. Parce que le seul autre assez proche de la vérité, c'est Sweets, et encore, il n'a fait que deviner une petite partie. J'en ai fini, merci.

* * *

- C'est quoi cette barbe ?! s'exclama Ace quand Brennan, Booth et Parker le retrouvèrent avec Hodgins, devant un ordinateur.

- Oooh, pas de barbe ? fit Hodgins avec un petit rire.

- Même pas de moustaches ! Le portrait ressemble à la personne que je _hais_ le plus au monde avec la moustache !

Ça lui faisait réaliser qu'il ressemblait malheureusement à Roger.

- Vous jouez à quoi ? demanda Booth.

- J'essaye de voir ce que ça donnera Ace, quand il aura vingt ans ! apprit Hodgins.

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté, devant le visage sur l'ordinateur.

- Tu es sûre pour la pilosité faciale ? s'enquit Hodgins.

- Tout à fait, assura Ace. Et rajoutez les tâches de rousseurs, aussi.

Hodgins appuya sur une touche et la barbe noir disparu du visage du jeune homme à l'écran. Une autre touche, et des tâches de rousseurs firent leur apparition.

- Les cheveux à peine un peu plus court, apprit Ace.

- Comme ça ?

- Parfait !

- Piercing ?

- Non, c'est parfait !

Hodgins se tourna vers Brennan et Booth, et leur montra l'écran.

- Voici Portgas D. Ace, vingt et un an ! Pas mal ?! présenta Hodgins.

- On peu dire que s'il grandit comme ça, il aura des attributs capables de s'attirer les faveurs du sexe opposé en grand nombre, apprécia Brennan.

- Traduction, tu seras un bourreau des cœurs, fit Booth.

Ace sauta du bureau sur lequel il était assi et s'inclina devant Parker.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis montré agressif sans raison, s'excusa Ace.

- C'est pas grave, sourit Parker.

- Néanmoins, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée que nous soyons amis, et pour cette raison, je voudrais que tu ne me le demandes pas de l'être. D'accord ?

- Oh... d'accord... fit Parker, surpris et déçu.

- Tu parles comme un adulte, Ace... avertit Hodgins.

- J'ai toujours parlé comme ça. Le jiji me l'a reproché plus d'une fois, fit Ace en haussant les épaules.

- On va y aller, Ace, fit Brennan. Tu veux qu'on récupère ton bricolage de tout à l'heure ?

- Non, je préfère le laisser dans le bureau d'Hodgins. Il manque la peinture et un traitement un peu spéciale. Tu y vois un souci, Hodgins ?

- Non. Je vais essayer de découvrir comment il marche ton Striker n°2 comme tu l'as appelé, sourit Hodgins.

- Bonne soirée. Demain, je reviendrais avec une carte.

Et Ace suivit Brennan.

- Ce soir, je propose restaurant chinois. Tu as déjà mangé dans un restaurant asiatique, Ace ? fit Booth.

- Je crois, ouais... c'est à volonté, j'espère, fit Ace.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Ace eut un sourire immense de gamin qui prépare une bêtise.

* * *

- Ace ! Ne mange pas autant ! fit Brennan en voyant Ace engloutir une sixième assiette.

Parker le regarda abasourdi.

- Heureusement que c'est à volonté, soupira Booth. Brennan, tu vas t'en voir, pour le nourrir.

- Ace, ralentis et ne mange pas autant, voyons... s'inquiéta Brennan.

Ace reposa ses baguettes pour boire de l'eau, la regardant avec un sourire insolent.

- Tu vas te faire du mal ! assura la femme.

- J'ai toujours mangé autant, et je suis en parfaite santé, assura Ace.

Il porta ses baguettes à sa bouche, réfléchissant, puis se leva pour aller se resservir.

- Non, je regrette Ace, mais si tu manges plus, tu vas être obèse ! coupa Brennan en lui prenant l'assiette des mains.

- Mais j'ai _faim _! insista Ace.

- Il n'en est pas question. C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça.

- Quel est le mot que vous ne comprenez pas dans _j'ai faim _?

Son estomac se mit à gargouiller bruyamment, faisant rire Parker et Booth.

L'attention d'Ace fut attiré par un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, allant vers les toilettes. Son Haki de l'Observation avait senti une étrange puissance venant de lui. Il ressentit aussi le fait que cet homme lui aussi avait le Haki.

- Je vais au toilette, dit Ace, intrigué.

Il courut sur les traces de l'homme.

En pénétrant dans les toilettes, il le vit, adossé à un mur, devant une cabine occupée.

- Silver Rayleigh, souffla Ace en reconnaissant grâce au portrait que lui avait montré une fois Marco, parce qu'il entretenait une correspondance abondante avec son ancien homologue de l_'Oro Jackson_.

Un sourire remonta les lèvres de l'homme qui porta ensuite un doigt à ses lèvres.

Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche visiblement de quelques choses.

- Y'en a t-il des personnes qui on réussi à savoir que tu n'es pas d'ici ? demanda Rayliegh en fouillant son autre poche.

- Une pour le moment.

- Sois prudent sur la façon dont tu joues, Hiken no Ace. Contacte moi quand tu auras retrouvé ta taille adulte. Je vais partir à la recherche de ton petit-frère chez les amazones. Je veillerais à ce qu'il arrive dans le Shin Sekai avec la force suffisante pour y survivre. Tu veux que je lui dise que tu es vivant ?

- Ne lui dîtes rien. Quel grand-frère je fais si je suis réduit à la taille d'un enfant de onze ans ?

Rayleigh lui donna un bonbon qu'il avait trouvé dans sa recherche, avec un papier contenant un numéros de téléphone.

- Certain logia ont une réaction d'auto-sauvegarde, dans une phase de quasi mort. Ton cas n'est pas quelque chose de rare. Contre ça, il y a ceci, même si ça ressemble à un bonbon, ça n'en est pas un. Ça accélérera ta croissance. Tu devrais en avoir pour deux ans, avant de redevenir le vrai Ace, apprit Rayeligh. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu fasses travailler ton fruit du démon le plus possible.

Ace prit le bonbon et le regarda dans le creux de sa main.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça pour moi ? s'enquit Ace. Parce que je suis le fils de Roger ?

- Non. tu as choisi d'être celui de Portgas D. Rouge, pas celui de Roger. Je le fais parce que Marco et Shanks sont allés jusqu'à se mettre à genoux devant moi, pour que je t'aide. On se reverra.

Rayleigh entra dans la cabine qui se libéra, laissant Ace, face au bonbon.

Sans plus hésiter, il l'avala. Mouais, pas mauvais au citron.

* * *

Hodgins étudia la carte, assit dans le hall, pendant qu'Ace terminait son Striker n°2.

- C'est quoi une Clam Belt ? demanda Hodgins.

- Une portion de l'océan sans vent, ni mauvais temps. Les monstres marins en font généralement leur nid. Raison pour laquelle, peu de personne se lance dans la conquête de la Gand Line en passant par là. Reverse Moutain a des canaux pour accéder, à la Grand Line.

- Monter une montagne en bateau, ça doit pas être la joie.

- Oh que non, c'est pas la joie, mais si on gère bien l'entrer, c'est les doigts dans le nez. Fini !

Hodgins admira la longue planche de surf à roulette, assez épaisse. Sur un côté, il y avait un mât enrouler dans la voile, rattacher le long de la coque de l'engin. Dessous, on voyait une sorte de propulseur, à moitié cachée, qui devait passé sous l'eau, si c'était mit sur du liquide.

- Beau travail... apprécia Hodgins.

- Je suis pas très sûre qu'il soit capable, comme mon premier, de tenir sur l'eau, et de pouvoir passer sous l'eau pour remonter plus loin à la surface. Mais bon, comme la mer n'est pas la porte à côté, par ici, je n'en ai pas besoin de cette particularité là, fit Ace. J'ai mit le propulseur de cette façon afin qu'il soit caché et que la façon dont je l'utilise passe plus inaperçu.

Il vérifia le travail une dernière fois.

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait aussi grand ? demanda Hodgins.

- Eh bien, je vais pas rester un chibi toute mon existence !

Le docteur Saroyan passa par là et s'arrêta, un sourcil levait devant l'engin.

- Eh bien, Ace, tu es doué avec tes mains... fit-elle, très impressionnée.

- Si on allait le tester ? proposa Hodgins.

- _Il _le teste, toi, tu travailles, Hodgins, je te rappel qu'on a un mort, et surtout un pyromane dans les rues, rectifia Camille.

- Zut, fit le scientifique.

- Je vais faire le tour du coin, informa Ace.

- Sois prudent, Ace, et s'il y a un soucis, tu nous appels, d'accord ? fit Camille. Brennan t'a donné un portable en cas de besoin.

- Aye aye... marmonna le garçon.

Ace grimpa sur sa planche et la fit rouler lentement, du bout du pied, jusqu'à la sortie de l'institut.

Les rues étaient vide, c'était un dimanche et il pleuvait des cordes.

Ace accéléra légèrement, et testa la maniabilité de l'engin, les mains dans les poches. Il diffusa à une dose infime son pouvoir dans la planche, la faisant accélérer un peu. Il se pencha légèrement, mais la planche ne bougea pas, le faisant jurer. Il cessa la diffusion de son pouvoir, et posa un pied à terre, pour faire demi-tour. Sur un sol bien solide, il était plus difficile de diriger la machine. Sur l'eau, un moindre mouvement en trainé une réaction. Il lui faudrait soit attendre d'être plus grand et donc plus lourd pour y parvenir, soit trouver un moyen de diriger les roues.

Il s'arrêta devant l'institut, en voyant Booth en sortir au pas de course.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ace.

- Pas le temps, gamin ! On sait où sera la prochaine victime !

Ace sentit une veine battre d'agacement sur sa tempe. Qu'est-ce qu'il _haïssait_ qu'on l'appel gamin.

Il appela Hodgins avec le portable qu'on lui avait confié, tout en foudroyant du regard la voiture qui s'en aller.

« Un soucis, Ace ? » demanda Hodgins.

- Où va Booth... ou mieux... guide moi de l'institut jusqu'au lieu où aura lieu le prochain incendie. Le chemin le plus cours, tant pis si ça passe par des routes, exigea Ace.

« Tu es sérieux, Ace ? »

- Une vie peut-être sauvé. J'aime pas jouer les héros, mais si je peux aider quelqu'un, alors je le fais, point, y'a pas à réfléchir. Je suis devant l'institut.

« Très bien, alors écoute... »

Ace conserva l'appareil à l'oreille et fit virer le Striker n°2 sur le trottoir. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Son fruit du démon rugit sous ses pieds, dans le propulseur qui en cracha des flammes, caché par l'engin. Il utilisa la ceinture de son pantalon pour tourner, en la lançant comme un fouet sur les poteaux et lampadaires.

Il fini par arriver à un immeuble en construction qui prenait feu. Un homme était devant, admirant les flammes. Ace fonça sur lui et sauta. Le tranchant de sa main s'abattit dans le cou de l'homme, l'envoyant au royaume des songes. Laissant l'homme par terre, à côté de son Striker, il fonça dans l'immeuble enflammer, montant l'escalier quatre à quatre. Son Haki de l'Observation le conduisit jusqu'à la vie encore présente dans l'immeuble. Sa chemise brûla dans les flammes qu'il traversa comme si elles n'existaient pas. Cinquième étage, il trouva une femme enchaînée. Elle était inconsciente, et tout juste vivante.

- On veut jouer avec le feu, et bien voilà ce que ça donne, grogna Ace.

Il empoigna les chaînes, mélangeant le Haki de l'Armement à son fruit du démon, accélérant la fonte et la désolidarisation d'un maillon, libérant la femme. Il la hissa tant bien que mal sur son dos et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui s'effondra devant ses pieds.

- Je suis né sous une étoile de merde, grogna Ace.

Il sauta dans l'escalier qui n'était plus existant, atterrissant dans une gerbe de flammes, deux étages plus bas. Là, il courut vers une fenêtre et se jeta à l'extérieur.

BOUM !

Booth sursauta quand quelque chose tomba sur le toit de sa voiture qu'il venait d'arrêter devant l'immeuble. Il sortit et vit Ace dessus, accroupi, la femme sur le dos.

- Vous êtes lent, commenta Ace.

Il laissa glisser la femme dans les bras de Booth et sauta de la voiture.

- T'étais pas plus petit, Ace ? s'enquit Booth. Et comment tu es arrivé sur le toit de ma voiture ?

- J'ai fait de la magie, hehe !

* * *

*** Si Luffy prend un an de plus pendant le pre-time skip, il est logique que ça soit aussi le cas d'Ace, non ?**


	3. Au feu, le lit brule

**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, je suis inexcusable. *va se fouetter***

**J'avais eu l'idée de faire de Parker un fan de _One_ _Piece _ et lui faire reconnaître Ace, ainsi, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci aussi à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**P.S. : La Fac ayant reprit, je me dois de retourner sur les bancs d'amphi froid et inconfortable. Je sais donc pas quand je pourrais mettre le prochain chapitre ^^'**

* * *

Ace attendit d'être certain que Brennan soit couché pour se relever. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, il ne voulait pas l'alerter. Il se contenta de mettre le feu à ses épaules.

Il se sortit des couvertures et fit d'abord une incursion dans le salon, pour retrouver son couteau de chasse qu'on lui avait confisqué. Il le trouva entre deux livres d'anthropologies. Bones l'avait sous-estimer en cachant l'arme. Ace retourna à sa chambre, cacha l'arme sous sa pile de vêtement, dans le placard et alla vers sa fenêtre, ramassant au passage son sac à dos vert. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, puis les volets, le plus silencieusement possible. Ace se figea quand il obtint un léger grincement, mais rien n'indiqua que Brennan s'était réveillée. Alors, le jeune pirate s'assit dans le rebord de la fenêtre, le dos appuyé contre l'encadrement, laissant le vent frais de la nuit le caressait.

Il resta un instant à regarder ce nouveau monde, si différent du sien. Si bruyant, si loin de la mer.

Le vent salin lui manqué, avec le cri des mouettes, le remous des vagues et les craquements du bois.

Ace se prit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura, profitant du fait qu'il soit seul, pour repenser à tout ceux qu'il avait perdu à Marine Ford... Il prit dans son sac la chemise de Marco et enfoui son visage dedans. L'odeur du Phénix était incrusté dans le tissu, seul moyen de lui rappeler que tout n'était pas encore perdu, qu'il lui restait encore quelque chose.

Il lui restait encore des frères, des nakamas.

* * *

Brennan se réveilla en entendant Ace criait.

Elle se leva d'un bond, et par réflexe, attrapa son arme sur sa table de chevet. Elle fila ensuite jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, qui était désormais celle du gamin. En entrant, elle se figea.

Le lit d'Ace était en _feu _!

Le gamin semblait plonger dans un cauchemar, criant et pleurant, mais aller savoir si c'était à cause du feu, parce que qu'il ne se réveillait pas !

- Ace ! cria Brennan, inquiète.

Elle fila à la cuisine prendre une bouteille d'eau qu'elle ouvrit sur le lit, éteignant les flammes... et réveillant Ace en sursaut. Celui-ci se redressa dans le lit mouillé, les cheveux dégoulinants, une expression endormie et un peu surprise sur le visage. Il secoua ses mains pour en chasser de l'eau, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, et très calmement, regarda Brennan. Il baissa un peu les yeux et avisa la bouteille d'eau. Non, il n'avait pas laissé la fenêtre de sa cabine ouverte et une vague n'était donc pas la coupable de ses couvertures mouillées.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez balancé de l'eau à la figure ? demanda Ace.

Il ne put s'empêcher de bailler.

- Le lit était en feu ! Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte !? fit Brennan en allumant la lumière pour voir le gamin.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et examina l'enfant qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Incroyable ! Ace n'avait aucune marque disant qu'il avait côtoyé des flammes ! Pas la moindre trace de brûlure ! Pourtant, là où il avait été allongé, il y avait des traces de brûler !

- Vous avez dû rêver... marmonna Ace, pas du tout perturbé par cette histoire d'incendie.

Il quitta son lit et le regarda. Bon, il faisait comment pour dormir, maintenant ?

- Ace, il y avait des flammes! Tu n'as rien réalisé !? Rien sentit ?! demanda Brennan.

- Je vois juste un lit mouillé, déclara Ace.

Il avisa les traces de brûler dans les draps et pâlit. Là, il comprenait ce qu'il c'était passé et c'était _mauvais_.

- Ace ? fit Brennan.

- Je vais prendre froid si je reste mouiller plus longtemps, prétexta Ace en s'en allant vers la salle de bain.

Une semaine à peine qu'il était là, et ses cauchemars recommencés à être enflammé.

* * *

Ace eut un air indigné.

- J'ai pas besoin de nounou ! rugit-il.

- Je peux pas te laisser seul ici, et je travaille sur des morts toute la journée, Ace, soit raisonnable, tenta de rationaliser Brennan.

- Je me suis occupé de moi et d'un petit-frère de trois ans de moins que moi, tout _seul,_ en pleine _jungle _! J'ai pas besoin de nounou ! Et des morts, j'en ai vu, ça, je peux vous le dire !

La femme allait répondre quand on sonna à la porte.

- Ce doit être ta nounou, soit sage, s'il te plaît, Ace. On se voit ce soir, d'accord ? lui dit Brennan en allant ouvrir à la jeune femme qui allait garder Ace.

Ace se prit la tête dans une main, et se mit l'autre main sur la hanche. Non, mais en plus de ça, c'était une gamine de l'âge de Luffy qui allait le garder ?! Mais il avait fait quoi pour mériter ça ?! Même être né avec le sang de Gol D. Roger n'était pas une faute suffisante pour mérité ça !

Il ne réagit pas quand Brennan posa un baiser hésitant sur son front, ni quand elle s'en alla. Ace resta là, plantait devant la jeune fille qui s'était accroupi devant lui en lui souriant.

Finalement, Ace secoua la tête et regarda avec ennuis et colère la fille. Une nounou, vraiment. Il ne dirait jamais ça à Marco, parce qu'il en entendrait parler pendant _longtemps_ s'il racontait ça !

- Vous jouez au poker ? demanda t-il avec un tout petit espoir.

Jouer au poker toute la journée c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant, mais c'était déjà ça. Et la nounou lui piétina son pauvre petit espoir:

- Non, mais, je connais plein d'autres jeux, plus de ton âge...

Ace lui tourna le dos, la faisant s'interrompre. Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte, en la claquant derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire un truc d'adulte, genre, se prendre un bon verre de saké, faire une bonne partie de poker, participer à un combat et autre ! Quelque chose de plus actif pour lui !

Il se prit un livre d'anthropologie qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires de Brennan et l'ouvrit, histoire de s'occuper. La baby-sitter vint le voir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut choquée de se faire foudroyer du regard par un gamin, pardessus la couverture d'une étude beaucoup trop compliquée pourtant, pour son âge.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose ? proposa t-elle, espérant le tiré de son coin.

- Je veux que tu fermes cette putain de porte et que tu me foutes la paix, grogna Ace.

- Hey ! Ne soit pas vulgaire !

- K'ssou gaki !

Ace se sentit fière. Ahah, il avait réussi à insulter la nana sans qu'elle comprenne, et lui clouer le bec par la même occasion. Et cela semblait confirmé l'idée d'Hodgins qu'il parlait courramment le japonais, quoique fusse cette langue.

Il saisi son oreiller et le balança avec précision contre la porte, avec assez de force pour la faire se fermer. Ace se jeta alors hors du lit, et ferma la porte à clef. Il eut un petit rire en entendant la nounou s'égosillait, derrière la porte, pour lui faire ouvrir. Il la bloqua avec une chaise en plus, puis attrapa son sac et son couteau de chasse qu'il mit à sa ceinture. Il arracha les manches de sa chemise, mit son chapeau, même si trop grand, sur son crâne, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il sauta dans la rue, trois étages plus bas, sans que personne ne le voit, et fila, son sac sur le dos.

* * *

Brennan décrocha son téléphone.

- Allo ? fit-elle.

« Docteur Brennan, j'ai quelques soucis avec votre fils » fit la jeune fille qu'elle avait engagé comme baby-sitter.

Brennan reposa sa loupe, cessant d'ausculter le squelette sous ses yeux, et fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis que vous êtes parti, il c'est enfermé dans sa chambre et refuse dans sortir. Je me suis dit que s'il se calmait un peu, il en ressortirait tout seul, mais il est midi, je l'ai appelé pour manger, mais il ne répond pas et sa porte est toujours fermé à clef. »

Brennan soupira. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça _maintenant_ qu'elle avait un corps à examiner.

Elle regarda Camille, face à elle qui lui fit un sourire, l'aire de dire "vas-y".

- Très bien, j'arrive immédiatement, fit Brennan en raccrochant.

- Dure d'élever un enfant, sourit le Docteur Saroyan avec compassion.

- Ace a le comportement d'un adolescent, plus que celui d'un enfant de onze ans, soupira Bones, en retirant ses gants.

Elle rangea son portable dans sa poche et fila, promettant de revenir vite. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Ace montre un comportement aussi étrange ?

* * *

Ace trouva avec joie un quartier mal famé de la ville. Il déambula dans les rues, entre les prostitués, les dealers et les voleurs, en ayant presque l'impression d'être rentré chez lui. Après tout, une île pirate ressemblait pratiquement à ça.

- Hey, gamin... si tu tiens à la vie, donne-moi ton fric, lui dit un voyou en se mettant devant lui.

Ace sauta en l'aire et lui donna un bon coup de pied dans la figure, l'assommant immédiatement. Il le fouilla et trouva son argent.

- Merci pour la monnaie, ossan, ricana le petit pirate.

Il embrassa les billets et les fourra dans sa poche, avant de reprendre sa route. D'autres personnes subir un sort assez semblable, et perdirent leur fric, tout au long du chemin, jusqu'à ce que lui bruit se répande sur un enfant avec la force d'un adulte...

Et cette fois, alors qu'Ace avait repéré au loin des personnes en train de jouer au poker, ce fut une bande entière de malfrats qui encerclèrent le gamin.

- Huit contre un... ça fera toujours un peu plus d'argent, ricana Ace.

Tout cela l'excité. Il se sentait vivant.

Se battre, c'était ce qu'il aimait. Sans doute est-ce dû au fait qu'il soit un D. ou qu'il ne puisse pas passer une journée, en tant que pirate, sans se bagarrer, que ce soit pour sa vie, pour se faire du fric, ou parce qu'il avait agacé Marco avec une sale blague... ce qui rejoignait aussi parfois la première idée de se battre pour sa vie.

Ace évita les coups presque en dansant, attrapa une main qui tenait un couteau, la tordit pour récupérait l'arme. En un bond, il s'accrocha au sweat-shirt de l'un des thugs, et lui planta profondément l'arme dans l'épaule, assez pour lui faire perdre connaissance, mais sans pour autant mettre ses jours en danger. Il se projeta hors de l'homme pour atterrir sur les épaules d'un autre qu'il assomma par un coup dans la gorge, et distribua un grand nombre de coup de pieds au reste de la troupe.

Enfin, il était de nouveau les deux pieds à terre, arrangeant son chapeau, regardant les voyous autour de lui, faisant la serpillière sur le goudron où avait traîné... oubliez, même Dieu ne voudrait pas savoir ce qu'avait vu ce goudron !

Ace fit les poches de ses victimes, cherchant de l'argent, puis alla jusqu'aux joueurs qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure. Oui, on jouait bien au poker. Hourra ! Victoire !

- Na, je peux jouer ? demanda Ace en se mettant devant la table.

- C'est pas pour les gamins, le rabroua un homme en lui soufflant de la fumée au visage.

Ace augmenta sa température interne en inhalant la fumée, et la recracha à la figure du fumeur qui toussa sous la fumée brûlante qui lui revint à la figure.

- J'ai du fric, assura Ace. Alors ? Je peux ?

Les autres joueurs se regardèrent et un mauvais sourire étira leurs lèvres, quand ils virent la liasse de billets, qu'Ace avait prise aux voyous, qu'il avait rencontrés en chemin. Ils avaient un pigeon a déplumé.

- Installes-toi ! lui dit un gars à qui il manquait un doigt.

On tendit une chaise pliante à Ace, qui l'installa à la table, pour s'y mettre. Si seulement ils avaient su que c'était le pigeon, qui les déplumerait.

* * *

Brennan luttait contre la porte, essayant de l'ouvrir, quand son portable sonna.

- Quoi ? aboya t-elle en décrochant.

« Docteur Tempérance Brennan ? Ici la police, » annonça un homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

« Nous avons trouvé votre numéro dans le portable d'un jeune garçon qui dit s'appelait Portgas D. Ace. Le connaissez-vous ? »

- Oui... mais... écoutez, il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part, parce qu'il est censé être enfermé dans sa chambre.

« Nous l'avons arrêté lors d'une descente dans un quartier mal famé, après une bagarre. Si vous voulez bien passer le chercher. »

- J'arrive, soupira Brennan.

Elle raccrocha et se prit le front dans une main. Ace avait _fugué_... sérieusement...

Elle congédia la nounou et tout en retournant à sa voiture, elle envoya un message à Camille pour lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne côtoyait le gamin que depuis une semaine, que déjà, il la fatigué. Ça lui donnait presque envie de ne pas avoir d'enfant de son propre sang.

Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat ne fut pas très long.

Quand elle entra, et se présenta à l'accueil, un inspecteur la conduisit jusqu'à Ace. Elle fut presque surprise de le voir sans la moindre égratignure, son sourire confident et insolent aux lèvres.

- Ace ! fit Brennan, indignée.

- Yo ! Me faisais chier, donc je suis allé faire un tour ! ria Ace.

- Merci de l'avoir retrouvé, dit-elle au policier qui l'avait appelé.

Ace récupéra son sac par terre et le balança sur son épaule, avant de suivre Brennan jusqu'à la voiture, sans perdre son sourire, mais sans dire un mot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, Ace ? demanda Brennan en mettant le contact.

- Je me faisais chier, c'est tout. Si encore, elle savait jouer au poker ! Mais même pas ! Alors, je suis allé faire un tour, histoire de me changer les idées, et sérieux, envoyer quelques poings dans la figure et dépouiller quelques pigeons, ce fut un régale ! ria Ace sur le siège passager de devant.

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Faux. J'ai vu assez de situation où j'aurais pu mourir, pour savoir quand je suis en danger, et aujourd'hui, ça n'était pas le cas, mais alors, loin de là.

Ace frotta sa cicatrice sur sa poitrine, attirant l'attention de Brennan qui cessa de regarder la route devant eux.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça, Ace ? demanda t-elle.

- L'homme en question porte le nom de code de Akainu, marmonna Ace, tout sourire disparu.

Ace montra sa main droite. Ses phalanges étaient assez ridés. Il reprit :

- Au cour d'un combat pour ma vie, il m'a brûlé grièvement, et voilà ce qu'il en reste de la blessure. J'étais à terre quand je l'ai vu se tourné vers mon frère. Je _savais_ qu'il allait le tuer, alors, j'ai rassemblé toutes mes forces pour m'interposer. J'ai pris le coup à sa place, et j'ai bien cru que j'étais mort. Je me souviens de rien d'autre. Quand je suis revenu à moi, c'est vous que j'ai vu, à l'hôpital. Je sais pas ce qu'est devenu mon frère, mais je sais qu'il est en vie, et c'est l'essentiel.

- La lettre que tu as froissé ce jour là te l'a dit ?

Ace hocha la tête.

- Marco est un peu comme un grand-frère pour moi. La chemise mauve est à lui, d'ailleurs... c'est tout ce qui me dit que personne ne m'a oublié et que le moment venu, je serais encore le bienvenu parmi eux... souffla Ace.

- Pourquoi tu ne serais pas le bienvenu quelque part ? Certes, ton caractère n'est pas des meilleurs, mais tu n'es qu'un enfant !

- Vous savez pourquoi on a voulu me tuer avec mon frère ? demanda Ace. Ce n'était pas un accident, c'était une _exécution_. Mon exécution, qui c'est transformé en guerre. Mon petit-frère a fait des pieds et des mains en dépit de sa vie pour me sauver, ce jour là.

- Qui pourrait exécuter un enfant !? Aucune excuse ne peu le permettre ! Certes, dans certaines cultures, cela serait prétextée parce que tel ou tel enfant serait de mauvaise augure pour la tribu, mais tu viens d'une civilisation assez avancée pour ne pas permettre ce genre de chose ! s'énerva Bones.

- La civilisation assez avancée, que je connais, a rasé une île de la carte parce que ses habitants voulaient soi-disant se rebeller contre ceux qui ont fait les lois, alors qu'ils ne voulaient seulement que connaître l'histoire. On a voulu prendre ma vie parce que je suis l'enfant d'un criminel.

Brennan regarda Ace mais celui-ci la défia du regard, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse si elle posait plus de question.

- Ace... commença Brennan en regardant devant elle, de nouveau. Si tu sais comment rentrer chez toi, dis le moi. Ta famille et tes amis doivent te manquer... je suis peut-être pas très douer pour les relations humaines, tu as dû t'en rendre compte, mais...

- Oui, ils me manquent tous. Je voudrai bien rentrer chez moi, mais je ne peux pas revenir comme ça, et surtout, je ne sais pas _comment_ rentrer, coupa Ace. J'ai pas envi de continuer de parler de moi, on peu changer de sujet ?

- Très bien, alors, comment tu es sorti de ta chambre ? J'ai essayé d'y entrer et elle était fermée de l'intérieur. La nounou est restée dans le salon. Si tu en étais sorti, elle t'aurait vu.

Le sourire d'Ace refit son apparition sur son visage.

- Je suis passé par la fenêtre, dit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus aisée du monde.

- Du _troisième _étage ! Tu aurais pu te blesser ! On va passer chez le médecin, immédiatement !

- J'ai pas besoin de médecin, sérieusement...

- Tu sorts de l'hôpital ! Sois raisonnable !

- Ça fait une semaine ! Je pète la forme et je suis de bonne humeur ! J'ai pris l'aire, je me suis bagarré bien comme il faut et j'ai déplumé quelques pigeons au poker !

Brennan le regard avec des yeux immenses.

- Qui t'a appris le poker ?! demanda t-elle.

- Personne. J'ai assisté une fois à une partie, vite comprit les règles, et mit au point ma propre technique de triche pour gagner en cas de besoin... je me débrouille pas mal, surtout quand j'ai un as de pique dans ma main.

* * *

Ace se laissa tomber en grognant sur un tabouret dans le bureau de Hodgins.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda le jeune scientifique en examinant de plus prêt un insecte trouver dans la bouche du squelette qui était en cours d'examen par Brennan.

- J'ai eu une baby-sitter de l'âge de mon frère, et on m'a embarqué chez le pédiatre, par peur que je me sois fait mal ou que j'ai choppé quelque chose quand j'ai _fugué_, pour utiliser les termes de Bones, ragea Ace en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide. Merde à la fin ! J'ai passé mon enfance à courir dans une jungle et une déchetterie, à chasser des bêtes plus grosses que moi, survivre à des en trainements totalement déjanté, et parce que j'ai juste sauté de _seulement_ trois étages, et distribuer quelques coups de poings, on s'en fait pour moi !

Hodgins leva les yeux de son microscope pour regarder Ace. Le pirate était sérieux ?

- Ace... tout le monde vit comme toi, sur ton monde ? s'enquit Hodgins.

- Non. D'autres vivent mieux, d'autres pires. Après, on peu pas vivre mieux que ces enflures de Tenryubitos. Ensuite, l'homme qui m'a, disons... en quelques sortes _élevé,_ voulait que je devienne un grand marine et que je traque les pirates. À défaut d'être un Kaigun Taishô, je suis un Kaizoku Taîsho.

- De l'autre côté de la barrière, en effet.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire un peu.

- Na, Hodgins... j'ai besoin d'aide, annonça brusquement Ace.

- En quoi je peux t'aider ? Un instant, j'apporte les résultats et je suis à toi, lui dit Hodgins.

- Tu auras quelque chose d'autre à faire ? s'enquit le petit pirate.

- Hhm, non, je pense pas.

- Je t'attends sur le toit, si tu y vois pas de soucis.

- Très bien, je t'y rejoins.

La seule réponse qu'il eut, ce fut un léger ronflement d'Ace qui fit sa crise de narcolepsie.

* * *

Hodgins trouva Ace en train de faire on ne savait trop quoi sur le toit. Il tournait le dos à la porte, les mains devant lui, respirant profondément.

- _Hotarubi_... souffla Ace.

Des petites boules de feu étrangement vertes, semblable à des lucioles, sortirent de ses mains et se répandirent dans les aires, tout autour de lui. Hodings referma la porte, en silence, et se contenta de regarder le spectacle.

- _Hidaruma _! annonça Ace.

Les lucioles explosèrent autour d'une cible invisible. C'était certain, quiconque aurait été la cible de ça, aurait été grièvement brûlé.

Ace étira ses bras au dessus de la tête et se tourna vers Hodgins.

- C'est une belle attaque, sourit le scientifique.

- _Hotarubi_ est juste un mouvement pour préparer l'attaque. Ça me sert aussi de lampe de torche quand j'ai la flemme de prendre feu, lui dit Ace en venant vers lui.

Sans se consulter, ils s'assirent comme une semaine auparavant, au dessus de la porte, et Hodgins attendit qu'Ace parle en premier. Le pirate joua un instant à faire rouler entre ses mains une balle de flamme et soupira finalement pour dire :

- J'ai besoin d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, si je veux pouvoir retrouver ma taille et rentrer chez moi. J'ai croisé quelqu'un de mon monde, qui m'a donné les indications dont j'avais besoin pour redevenir le vrai Ace.

- Comment tu sais que cette personne est de ton monde ? demanda Hodgins.

- Parce que Marco m'a déjà montré une photo de cet homme, qu'il m'a reconnu sans que je me présente, en tant que Hiken no Ace, et ensuite, il a quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore ressentit chez quelqu'un de ce monde.

- Ah, oui forcément... Je pourrais essayer de m'arranger avec le Docteur Brennan pour qu'on passe quelques après midi ensemble. Le feu reste de la physique, et je pense que c'est universel. Quelques exercices pour voir ce dont tu es capables, et je pourrais sans doute trouver de quoi te permettre de trouver de nouvelles façons d'utiliser ton don.

Ace le regarda avec espoir.

- Alors, je lui propose de te _confier_ à mes soins ? demanda Hodgins avec un sourire.

Ace hocha la tête avec force. Ouuiiii ! Hodgins était sympa avec lui ! Il le comprenait ! Il le traitait pas comme un gamin ! Et en plus, s'il pouvait mettre au point des mouvements encore plus cool !

- Bien, ensuite, c'est tout ce dont tu voulais me parler ? s'enquit le scientifique.

Le sourire d'Ace disparut. Il joignit ses mains, faisant disparaître la balle de feu dans une gerbe d'étincelle, entre ses paumes et se mit en tailleur, les coudes sur les genoux.

- Je fais des mauvais rêves... je revis de mauvais souvenirs... si ce n'était que ça, je saurais m'en sortirais, mais hier soir, Bones m'a réveillé en me jetant une bouteille d'eau à la figure parce que le lit était en _feu._

- Ouch !

- J'ai pas réalisé sur le coup, ce qu'il c'était passé, avant que je vois les traces de brûlures dans les couvertures, les draps et le coussin.

- Tu as déjà eu ce soucis ?

- Mes affaires sont en générales fait de matériaux résistants au feu. Y'a que mes fringues qui ne prennent jamais feu, par soucis de pudeur, sans doute. Je sais pas comment faire, sérieux. J'ai pas envie de tout raconter à Bones sur ma vie, et tout, et tout.

- Tu connais un moyen d'éviter ce genre... d'incident ?

- _Karioseki_. Mais sérieux, je supporte par le contact du ce truc, et j'en ai suffisamment porté ces derniers temps... Je préfère me noyer direct, plutôt que toucher à nouveau ce truc.

- Que je sache, on ne trouve pas de...

- _Ka-rio-se-ki_, répéta Ace en détachant les syllabes.

- De _kairioseki_, par ici.

- Pas d'idée de génie ?

- Non, je le crains. Peut-être quelques médicaments, mais j'ignore comment ça réagira sur ton organisme, donc je préfère éviter... et je crois que tu as vu assez de médecin pour aujourd'hui, non ?

Ace eut une moue craquante, montrant qu'il avait pas aimé ce séjour chez le pédiatre. À le voir, Hodgins en oublié presque que c'était un pirate capable de foutre le feu d'un claquement de doigt à n'importe quoi, ou n'importe qui. Le scientifique secoua la tête pour chasser l'envie de serrer dans ses bras le gamin juste à côté de lui.

- Bon, eh bien, ce problème reste irrésolu, soupira Ace.

- Si ça t'arrive une autre fois, elle finira par se rendre compte que tu n'es pas touché par les flammes, et se contentera de juste les éteindre sans te poser de question, si tu lui montres bien que tu veux pas en parler, lui dit Hodgins.

- J'espère bien.

* * *

Ace étala sa quinte flush royale devant Booth avec un sourire insolent et confident. Booth en laissa pendre sa mâchoire, surpris.

- L'As de Pique a toujours été ma carte porte bonheur ! ria Ace devant la tête de son adversaire.

- C'est bien la première fois que je me fais si lamentablement rétamé au poker, et surtout par une enfant de onze ans, marmonna Booth.

- Booth ! Comment peux-tu jouer au poker contre un enfant !? s'énerva Angela en rejoignant les joueurs dans le hall de l'institut, accompagnée par Brennan.

Ace fit son regard de chien battu pour ne pas se faire gronder.

Brennan le regarda avec l'intention de le gronder, mais face à ce regard larmoyant gris noirs et cette petite lèvre tremblante, elle craqua et ne put que se laisser attendrir.

- Booth ! gronda t-elle au final.

Booth remarqua le sourire vainqueur d'Ace, dans le dos des deux jeunes femmes.

- Et lui ?! C'est lui qui m'a demandé de jouer au poker avec lui ! dénonça Booth en pointant le gamin du doigt.

C'était une action totalement immature de sa part.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent de nouveau vers Ace, mais il avait de nouveau son aire de cocker triste.

- Comment un ange pareil peut-il demander à un adulte de jouer au poker avec lui ! Ton comportement est une honte pour un adulte, Booth ! Tu dois _a__ssumer_ ce que _tu_ as fait et _n'accuse_ pas un _enfant_ ! reprocha Angela.

- Démon, marmonna Booth dans sa barbe, à Ace.

Ace eut un nouveau sourire, parfaitement machiavélique, cette fois. On pouvait limite voir les cornes rouges sur sa tête, à la place de l'auréole que voyait Angela et Brennan... néanmoins, qui aurait cru que la redoutable et si particulière Bones puisse ainsi se laisser attendrir par un tel regard.

- Ace, j'arrive immédiatement, tu veux pas aller m'attendre dans la voiture ? fit Brennan en tendant ses clefs à Ace.

Ace rangea les cartes dans une de ses poches et attrapa les clefs.

- Ja na, miss Montenegro ! salua Ace en filant.

Angela lui fit un salut de la main, puis retourna à ses affaires, laissant Bones et Booth seuls.

- Booth, je voudrai que tu passes ce soir, il y a quelque chose de perturbant avec Ace dont je voudrai que tu sois témoin, annonça de but en blanc Brennan.

- C'est grave ? s'enquit Booth en se levant du siège sur lequel il s'était assis pour jouer avec Ace.

- Je pense que pour comprendre, il vaut mieux que le vois ça par toi-même.

- Très bien je passerai.

* * *

Ace reposa son stylo et relut ce qu'il venait de finir d'écrire. Histoire de ne pas rentrer les mains vides, il avait décidé de coucher par écrit ce qu'il découvrait et voyait dans ce monde. Y comprit les enquêtes auxquels il avait réussi à assister, ce qui en faisait deux, pour le moment, le pyromane inclus. Cela intéresserait sans doute grandement Marco, peut-être, toujours attiré par la nouveauté. Et Luffy en serait dingue, voir jaloux, que son frère ait put découvrir un autre monde.

Finalement, il referma le cahier et le cacha dans le chemise de Marco, qu'il rangea dans son sac. Il alla souhaiter bonne nuit à Brennan et Booth, en train de commenter une dernière ancienne affaire, et alla se coucher. Certes, pour lui, il était encore tôt, mais il avait passé la journée dans le coin mal famé de la ville. Il n'avait pas d'adversaire à sa taille, mais passer le plus claire du temps à affronter des hordes de faiblards, c'était crevant, dans un sens.

* * *

Brennan tourna la tête vers le couloir en entendant la voix d'Ace.

- Je crois que ça à commencer, souffla t-elle avec appréhension.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Booth.

Brennan se leva et sortit de derrière un coussin pas loin d'elle une couverture résistante aux flammes. D'un pas rapide, elle alla vers la chambre d'Ace. Booth failli crier en voyant les flammes sur le gamin et le lit, mais Brennan était déjà sur Ace. Elle appliqua fermement la couverture, éteignant les flammes et Ace redressa en sursaut, transpirant, la respiration saccadée.

Il regarda autour de lui, les yeux ouverts, mais toujours endormi.

- Doko... Luffy wa doko... demanda Ace.

- Shhh, tout va bien... lui dit Brennan. Rendors-toi.

- LUFFY ! hurla Ace encore plus paniqué.

Il commença à se débattre.

Booth mit une main sur l'épaule de Brennan.

- Il dit quoi ? lui demanda t-il, regardant le gamin qui n'arrivait pas à se réveiller de ce cauchemar, malgré l'intervention de Brennan.

- Il demande où est un certain Luffy, traduisit la femme.

- Dis lui que ce Luffy va bien et qu'il est en sécurité.

Brennan traduisit et Ace retomba en arrière dans les coussins, plus tranquille. Bientôt, il dormait paisiblement cette fois.

Booth fit un signe à Brennan et ils sortirent de la chambre.

L'agent du FBI referma la porte.

- Il n'a pas conscience d'être en feu, lui dit la femme, immédiatement. Je lui ai déjà fait remarquer, et il dit que j'imagine les choses. Il ne présente jamais la moindre trace de brûlure.

- C'est quelque chose de bizarre, mais pour être franc, c'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, lui dit Booth.

- Ace prend feu et tu trouves quelque chose de plus terrible !

- Shh, baisse la voix, va pas le réveiller.

Brennan porta une main à son front, essayant de conserver son calme.

- Est-ce qu'il fait toujours les mêmes cauchemars ? demanda Booth.

- Oui, murmura Brennan. Il parle de guerre et d'exécution, il hurle des noms et pleura.

- Alors, y'a rien qu'on puisse faire à ce sujet... il s'agit de... souvenirs... je dirais... j'ai déjà vécu ça, donc, j'ai reconnu son comportement... mais c'est un _gamin..._

Brennan porta une main à ses lèvres, se rappelant de la conversation qu'elle avait eu dans l'après midi avec Ace. Et dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru.

- Il n'y a rien à faire ? demanda t-elle.

- Vois ça avec Sweets, mais j'en doute.


	4. Une journée au zoo

**Je profite du week end pour poster le nouveau chapitre de ce crossover. J'ai reprit finalement l'idée que j'avais abandonné, auparavant, mais ce que ça implique sera sans doute plus développé dans les chapitres à venir.**

**Pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant, il prendra un peu plus de temps, et je fais appel à vous. Je vous demande pas grand chose, juste d'imaginer quelques questions que vous aimeriez posé à Ace dans une salle d'interrogatoire, parce qu'il semble évident qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne veut le dire ^^'. Je demande juste des questions, rien de plus, le reste, je m'en charge. Si ça peu aider pour les questions, le chapitre suivant aura lieu un an plus tard, et Ace aura physiquement seize ans \o/.**

**Allez, bonne lecture.**

**Oh et Ace risque d'être peut-être un peu OOC**

* * *

Ace jeta un regard aux bêtes derrières les barreaux, compatissant. Un flash, et il se revit à Impel Down.

« _Luffy-san c'est infiltré dans la prison, pour vous sortir de là, Portgas-san. »_ répéta la voix de Boa Hancock dans son crâne.

- Papa ! Regarde ! Un tigre blanc ! fit Parker, tout excité, en pointant la bête avachit dans sa cage, dans le Zoo.

Ace ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour ne pas perdre son calme.

Mais... qu'est-ce que ce gamin était bruyant et niais ! Bon, pas autant que Luffy, mais justement... Luffy _est Luffy!_ Un D. par Davy Jones ! Le petit-fils de Garp qui n'est déjà pas la personne la plus saine d'esprit qui soit ! Et surtout, _c'était_ _son_ _idiot_ _de_ _petit-frère_ ! Lui, il avait _toutes_ _les_ _excuses_ pour être idiot, mais Parker, non ! Le rôle était déjà prit par son petit-frère, au nom de la moustache de Shirohige !

Ensuite, sérieux... Revoir des barreaux, alors qu'il avait quitté Impel Down, c'était la pire vu possible !

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ace ? lui demanda Brennan en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ace se dégagea brutalement de la main.

- La vu de barreaux me donne la nausée, grogna t-il.

Et il s'éloigna pour aller voir des oiseaux.

Il repensa à Marco. Lui aussi détesté les cages.

« _Je suis né esclave, et j'ai été vendu aux Tenryubitos, yoi. Quand je suis devenu un Phénix, j'avais huit ans, et on m'a enfermé en vulgaire piaf de compagnie sans que j'ai eut même le temps d'apprendre à voler, yoi. »_ lui avait raconté son ami.

Si Marco avait été à sa place, il aurait déjà détruit les barreaux.

L'envie était tentante... très tentante.

Il regarda pardessus son épaule. Les adultes et Parker étaient loin, parfait.

Pas de témoin non plus.

Un sourire immense étira les lèvres d'Ace quand il se tourna de nouveau vers les oiseaux.

- Vous serrez bientôt libre, leur assura t-il.

Il fit naître deux boules de feu dans chacune de ses mains. Leur diamètre et leur température seraient suffisant pour concevoir une ouverture assez grande pour les oiseaux.

- _Kagerou_, souffla Ace en les lançant contre les barreaux.

Un trou assez important, encore rougeoyant, apparut sur les points d'impact, regroupant quatre barreaux. Ace s'en alla en courant, pour rejoindre Brennan, avec l'air innocent qu'il pouvait faire le mieux.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Les oiseaux s'échappent ! cria quelqu'un.

Mettant une main en visière, Ace regarda la volière se déverser dans les cieux à renfort de piaillement. Il devait faire un effort pour ne pas sortir un sourire satisfait.

- Comment c'est possible ? demanda Booth.

- C'est pas mieux ainsi ? demanda Ace. Regardez, c'est pas plus beau un oiseau qui vole qu'un pauvre piaf qui rumine dans une cage ?

- Tu y es pour quelque chose, Ace ? demanda Brennan, suspicieuse.

Ace la regarda avec un air innocent. On lui donnerait presque le paradis sans confession.

- Comment un enfant peut-il libérer des oiseaux d'une cage ? demanda t-il.

- Il a pas tort, déclara Booth.

- Booth, un enfant de la taille d'Ace n'a normalement pas assez de force pour affronter sans la moindre égratignure des voyous... pourtant, il me fait le coup presque tout les jours.

- J'veux juste jouer au poker ! se défendit Ace avec une bougne de chiot. Mais tout le monde m'agresse au lieu de ça ! C'est de la légitime défense !

Il sentit brusquement tiré par un pan de sa chemise. Ace tourna la tête et avisa Parker. Depuis quelques jours (Booth insistait pour qu'Ace et lui soient ami et veillé à ce qu'ils se voient le plus possible) le gamin se comportait bizarrement envers le pirate.

- Je peux te parler en privé un instant, Ace ? demanda Parker.

Ace leva un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il.

- S'il te plaît... fit le petit Parker.

Ace haussa les épaules et suivit Parker, sous le regard surpris des deux adultes. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, puis Parker fit face à Ace, inspirant profondément.

- Bon, tu accouches aujourd'hui ou quoi ? demanda Ace.

Parker se trémoussa d'un pied sur l'autre, avant de demander d'une voix timide :

- Es-tu Hiken no Ace ?

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogatif, se curant le nez avec un doigt.

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda Ace.

- Je te demande si tu es Hiken no Ace, second commandant des pirates de Shirohige, avec une prime de cinq cent millions de berries ? répéta Parker, avec plus de force et confidence.

Ace se figea. C'était quoi ce cirque ? Parker le connaissait ? Hodgins avait-il parlé ? Impossible ! Brennan aurait été la première a l'avoir sut.

- Tu... tu es mort à Marine Ford, non ?

Cette fois, la voix de Parker était hésitante. Ça, Hodgins ne le savait pas, donc, Parker avait une toute autre source.

- Comment ? demanda Ace à voix basse.

C'était plus un feulement de fauve en colère qu'autre chose, et Parker manqua de faire dans son pantalon pour le coup. Il déglutit, et d'une main tremblante, sortit un manga de son sac. Manga qu'il tendit à Ace.

- Et ? demanda avec colère Ace.

Quelques flammes naquirent de ses avants bras, alors qu'il avait une main dans sa poche et une autre sur le col de Parker. Le gamin pouvait sentir la chaleur des flammes... et c'était vraiment flippant pour le garçon.

- C'est... c'est le dernier tome, qui vient d'être mit en vente... murmura Parker, mort de trouille.

Ace le prit, et le feuilleta rapidement. Il resta figé sur la scène de sa mort... Luffy par terre, le regardant lui, et lui, Ace, debout, le poing d'Akainu au travers de la poitrine.

Ce fut comme si on avait mit Ace dans une chambre froide. Il eut très froid, et ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps... Ses yeux étaient immensément ouvert sur cette scène si traumatisante pour lui.

Ace ressentit une douleur immense dans sa poitrine, comme si il reprenait une seconde fois le coup. Il laissa tomber le manga à terre, et toussa.

En essuyant sa bouche, il y trouva du sang.

- A-Ace ? demanda Parker.

Ace tomba à genoux, se tenant la poitrine.

Il avait mal. _Très_ _mal._

Le monde se brouilla autour de lui.

Parker voulu partir chercher du secours, mais Ace le retint, le tenant par un pan de son pantalon.

- Ca-cache ça... et...ne dit rien... à _personne_... réussi à dire Ace, malgré la douleur.

Il toussa, crachant un peu plus de sang, avant de s'effondrer sans connaissance.

* * *

Ace ouvrit les yeux, le crâne en miette.

- Ace ? fit la voix d'Angela.

Le pirate tourna la tête pour voir la jeune femme.

- Où suis-je ? demanda t-il.

Il essaya de se redresser mais une intense douleur lui vrilla la poitrine.

- Du calme, Ace ! lui dit Angela. Tu es à l'hôpital ! Tout va bien...

Elle posa deux mains apaisante sur Ace qui se dégagea.

- Angela ? appela Hodgins en entrant, avec deux café en mains. Va appeler Tempérance, je me charge d'Ace. Et je sais pas m'y faire avec Parker, il est en train de tourner dans le couloir, et je sais pas pourquoi...

- Certain ? demanda Angela.

Hodgins lui donna son café et prit sa place au chevet d'Ace.

Ace attendit que la porte de referme avant de soupirer.

- Je serais pas étonné d'avoir un trou dans la poitrine... murmura t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Hodgins.

- Vous savez ce que ça fait de revoir sa propre mort ?

- Je pense que personne n'a eut cette occasion, Ace.

- Eh bien, grâce à Parker, j'ai eut ce malheur... k'ssou... qui aurait cru que je sois un vulgaire personnage de manga...

Ace se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

- J'ai tout revu... et surtout le pire... Lu' qui s'effondre de fatigue... Akainu qui se tourne vers lui par le tuer... et son poing... là...

Ace posa une main sur sa poitrine, juste sur sa cicatrice.

- Je me suis rappelé de la sensation de mes organes en train de se réduire en cendre... la douleur qui me trouait la poitrine littéralement...

- Du calme, Ace... souffla Hodgins. C'est fini... tu es en vie... c'est l'essentiel...

Ace le regarda au travers ses larmes. Dans la panique, il en oublia même ce que Marco lui avait dit dans sa lettre.

- Mais je sais même pas si mon frère est encore en _vie,_ lui ! Si mon sacrifice a servit à quelque chose ! Si j'ai réussi à sauvé la personne la plus importante à mes yeux ! gémit Ace.

Il se mit les mains sur les yeux, essayant à tout prix de ne pas pleurer.

- Ace... cela te pose un soucis si... si je demande ce manga, à Parker ? demanda Hodgins.

- Dis lui de venir, aussi... souffla Ace en essuyant ses larmes.

Il fit une nouvelle tentative pour se redresser, et réussi à rester assit, malgré la douleur. Hodgins alla chercher Parker qui regarda ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

- Désolé, murmura t-il.

- On dit : _hontoni sumimasen_ et on s'incline, rectifia d'un ton sec Ace.

Parker s'exécuta.

- Montre le manga à Hodgins et rapproches-toi, lui demanda Ace.

Parker obtempéra en silence et s'approcha toujours en regardant ses pieds. Hodgins prit le manga, mais ne l'ouvrit pas, attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire Ace. Celui-ci souffla minutieusement sur l'un de ses poings et décocha un coup sur le crâne de Parker.

- Aïe ! fit Parker en se massant le crâne.

- Ça, c'est pour t'être occuper de ce qui te regarde pas, lui dit Ace.

Il lui en donna un autre.

- Celui-ci, c'est pour m'avoir fait revivre _ça_ ! continua t-il.

- Mollo, Ace ! intervint Hodgins.

Et jamais deux sans trois.

- Et celui là, c'est pour te dire que si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, tu goûteras au vrai Fist of Love, à la Garp. Nous sommes d'accord ? demanda Ace.

- Tu as libéré les oiseaux, parce que tu as vu Marco parmi eux ? demanda Parker avec une moue, tout en se massant le crâne.

Il se reçu deux coups en plus.

- Ne compare pas Marco a un vulgaire perroquet, et tu m'appelles Taisho, désormais ! Nous sommes d'accord ?!

- Oui, Taisho, fit Parker en boudant.

- Et pas de question !

Parker hocha la tête.

- Ace... c'est qu'un enfant ! s'offusqua Hodgins.

- J'ai passé dix-sept ans à me recevoir ce genre de coups sur le crâne, et en bien plus fort ! Il peut s'estimer chanceux ! rétorqua Ace.

Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux, qui lui tortura la poitrine.

- Doucement, lui dit Hodgins.

- Ça va aller, j'ai vu pire... fit Ace en se laissant retomber dans les coussins. Et toi, si tu restes plus longtemps ici, je vais te montrer comment je suis devenu commandant à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, gaki !

Parker avisa le regard d'Ace et fila à toute jambe. Hodgins soupira profondément, et ouvrit le manga. Il passa les pages et les chapitres, l'expression indéchiffrable, puis s'arrêta sur la mort d'Ace. Il porta un main à sa bouche et leva les yeux sur le chibi qui était allongé dans le lit, pâle comme un linge, se frottant la poitrine. Même avec dix ans de moins, on ne pouvait que le reconnaître.

Hodgins ferma le manga, et respira profondément.

- Comment es-tu encore vivant... souffla t-il. Et surtout, comment peux-tu être dans ce lit, et aussi dans un manga...

- Si j'avais la réponse à ces questions, je serais pas là, ricana amèrement Ace. De ce que j'ai vu, c'est tourné surtout autour de mon petit-frère... si notre enfance n'a pas été rédigé... j'ai dû faire ma première apparition dans ce truc, vers Alabasta. C'est là que je l'ai revu, après trois ans de séparation... on avait décidé que nous prendrions la mer quand nous aurions dix-sept ans, après tout. Et je les ais eut trois ans avant lui... Hodgins... mon tel, dans mon sac, je peux l'avoir ?

- Bien sûre, lui dit Hodgins.

Il ouvrit le sac et le fouilla. Il ne fit pas de commentaire devant le merveilleux couteau de chasse qui était à l'intérieur, et trouva le portable qu'il alla donner à Ace. Le pirate le saisi et l'ouvrit. Il parcourut le répertoire et fini par appeler quelqu'un. Un numéros que lui avait donné Rayleigh afin de pouvoir communiquer avec n'importe qui, chez lui.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ? proposa Hodgins.

- Non, pas la peine... j'ai rien à te cacher, Hodgins, lui assura Ace.

« Vous êtes bien en relation avec le service de denden de la Grand Line. Annoncez votre correspondant, nous vous mettrons en relation avec lui » fit une voix de femme à son oreille.

- Je veux parler à Silver Rayleigh.

« Je regrette, mais ce correspondant nous a déclaré qu'il serait injoignable pour une durée approximative de deux ans. »

- Alors, je veux parler à Fushisho Marco, des Shirohige Kaizoku !

Ace avait presque crier.

« Ne bougez pas, nous recherchons votre correspondant. »

* * *

Izou tapota sur le bras de Marco qui regardait l'aube se lever à l'horizon, sur la mer agité du Shin Sekai.

- Rentre, Marco, tu vas passer pardessus bord... et en plus, le denden est en train de sonner, lui dit Izou.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le seul navire qui rester à l'équipage, en attendant que la flotte soit reconstruite (Marco s'était arrangé avec les charpentiers de l'île Gyojin, là où le _Moby Dick _avait été construit, pour refaire tout les navires, vaisseau mère inclus, bien que cela ne remplacerait pas celui qu'ils avaient perdu), fit une embarrée, envoyant les deux commandants contre le bastingage, à deux mètres à peine de la mer déchaîné. S'aidant de ses pieds devenu serres, Marco se dirigea vers l'intérieur du navire, après avoir crier à Vista qu'il lui confiait la suite.

Il parvint à l'intérieur, et malgré les remous secs et violent du navire, il parvint jusqu'au denden. Un denden du Shin Sekai, sinon, il ne parviendrait pas à supporter tout ce remous.

- Marco, desu, yoi ? fit Marco en décrochant.

« Marco... c'est moi... Ace... » fit la voix hésitante d'Ace à l'autre bout.

Le phénix regarda le denden face à lui.

« Merci pour ta chemise, promis, j'en prendrai soin. » assura le jeune garçon à l'autre bout.

- Heureux d'entendre ta voix, yoi, fit Marco avec un sourire. Tout le monde sera content de te savoir vivant, yoi. Comment tu te sens, yoi ?

« Mieux que si j'étais mort, je présume. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe, Marco. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé après le coup d'Akainu ?! Je dois pleurer déjà nos nakama et Oyaji... je dois pleurer qui d'autre !? »

Stefan, pas loin, hurla à mort en entendant l'allusion à son défunt capitaine.

« Stefan est toujours vivant ? » s'étonna Ace.

- Nous l'avions laissé à l'île Gyojin avant la bataille, yoi. Désolé d'avoir échouer, Ace...

« Sérieusement, j'aurais préféré crever sur l'échafaud que de vous voir tomber comme vous l'avez fait. » coupa Ace.

Il respira profondément et avoua :

« Néanmoins... je suis content de vous avoir vu lutter pour moi... Marco, je... j'aurais dû vous écouter... »

- Du calme, Ace, yoi, lui dit Marco. On aura la tête de Teach, yoi. D'accord ?

« Hai. »

- Ensuite, on est resté un instant sur l'île Gyojin, yoi. Y'a pas eut d'autre mort, yoi. Jimbe m'a dit que ton frère se faisait entraîné par Rayleigh, yoi. Il a été très affecté par ta perte, yoi. On a fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour le sauver, yoi. C'était ta volonté de le voir vivre, alors, on a accompli ta volonté, yoi. Même moi j'ai donné les ordres dans ce sens, et même Jimbe a aidé, yoi. Il a été blessé à la poitrine, mais il est vivant, yoi.

Ace soupira profondément.

Marco jura et se raccrocha à une poutre de la pièce, quand le navire tangua encore plus violemment.

« Je tombe mal ? » demanda Ace en l'entendant.

- Tempête, yoi. Tu connais le Shin Sekai, yoi, sourit Marco. Et tu peux pas tomber mal, yoi. Je me demandais avec tout le monde si on allait pas devoir fouiller un autre monde de fond en comble pour retrouver ta dépouille, yoi. Tu as reçu des soins, yoi ?

« J'ai eut un petit soucis ce matin, mais sinon, je peux cavaler, frapper et tout ce qui fait ma spécialité ! Mais on veut pas me laisser boire du saké ! »

Au travers le denden, on pouvait imaginer la moue d'Ace, ce qui fit rire Marco.

- T'as pas de résistance, de toute façon, yoi, se moqua Marco.

« Marco... j'ai un service à te demander... j'ai besoin de faire passer un message à Silver-san, mais impossible de le joindre. »

- Dis toujours, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, yoi.

« Dis lui de me chercher sur le net, il comprendra... »

- Pas de soucis, yoi.

« Je dois raccrocher, j'ai de la visite. Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'entendre, Marco, j'espère pouvoir rentrer vite à la maison. »

- Ace... le _Moby Dick _a cramé, yoi. Je suis en train de faire refaire la flotte dans sa totalité, yoi.

« _Newgate_, pour le nouveau vaisseau mère, je présume ? »

- Ravi de voir que tout les commandants sont sur la même longueur d'onde, yoi.

« Dépose des fleurs pour moi sur la tombe de Oyaji et Tatch, s'il te plaît. »

- C'est comme si c'était fait, yoi. On t'attend, alors revient vite, yoi. Un instant, une question pour toi, yoi.

« Bien sûre. »

- Tu maîtrises toujours ton fruit, yoi ?

Il eut un instant de silence, et Marco reconnu le bruit d'un léger embrasement.

« J'ai une flamme dans ma main, donc, la réponse est oui. Pourquoi ? »

- Parce que le mera mera no mi est de nouveau en circulation, yoi. Donflammingo a été plus rapide que nous, yoi.

« Oh, un concurrent ?! »

- On va essayer de le récupéré, yoi. Comptes sur nous, yoi.

« À bientôt, Marco. Salut nos frères pour moi. Et remercie Jimbe ».

Ace raccrocha et Marco en fit autant.

La tempête était enfin calmée et le gros Stefan vint chercher du réconfort auprès du Phénix.

- Ace va bien, c'est pas beau, ça, yoi ? demanda Marco en tapotant le museau du chien qui faisait sa taille.

Stefan le lécha affectueusement la figure et ils sortirent sur le pont.

Là, Marco s'y tint, appréciant les quelques dégâts et lança les ordres nécessaires pour que tout soit remit en ordre. Une fois l'agitation retomber, il réuni l'équipage sur le pont.

- Avant toute chose, je veux savoir combien parmi vous ont quelque chose contre Ace parce qu'il est le fils de Gol D. Roger, yoi ! Soyez honnête, je vais pas vous manger, yoi !

Tout le monde se regarda, mais personne ne leva la main.

- Personne, vraiment, yoi ? s'étonna Marco.

- Ace est notre frère, se contenta de dire Jozu.

- Il a décidé de _ne_ _pas être_ le fils de Roger, alors, il restera Portgas D. Ace, commenta Haruta comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- Alors, parfait, fit Marco avec un sourire rassuré. Je viens de recevoir un appel de notre futur Ichibantaï Taïsho Portgas D. Ace, yoi ! Malgré sa taille, il a encore la force nécessaire pour se battre, yoi !

L'équipage laissa exploser sa joie.

Même Jozu s'accorda un sourire heureux et rassuré, ce qui était un miracle.

- Il rentre quand ? demanda Izou.

- Seul Rayleigh le sait, yoi. Namur, j'ai une mission pour toi, yoi. Si je te la confie, c'est parce qu'il faut que ça soit fait discrètement, yoi. Va à Shabaody, Grove Treize, yoi. Trouve Shakky ? Et demande lui où est Rayleigh, yoi. Quand tu le verras, tu lui retransmettras le message suivant, en disant qu'il vient d'Ace, yoi. 'Cherche moi sur le net', yoi. Voilà le message, yoi. Et si tu croises Jimbe, remercie le pour Ace, mais dis lui que j'annoncerai moi-même la nouvelle à Mugiwara, si Akagami ne le fait pas avant, yoi. C'est le cadet des soucis de quelqu'un qui cour à la One Piece, en concurrence avec Teach, yoi.

- Avec ou sans le yoi ? s'accorda Namur avec un grand sourire.

Marco s'autorisa un sourire et pointa la mer.

- Je file, senshô ! assura l'homme poisson en s'y jetant.

Marco alla se pencher au bord du navire et lui lança :

- Et ne meurt pas en route, yoi. On a perdu suffisamment de nos frères à Marine Ford, yoi.

Namur porta une main à sa tempe en salut, puis plongea.

- Izou ! Fais booster les cuisines, yoi ! Je veux une fête, puisque nos réserves nous le permette, ordonna Marco. Jozu, on a des infos sur Akagami, yoi ?

- Oui, répondit Jozu alors que Izou filé en cuisine.

- Je veux qu'on aille le voir, yoi. Il doit apprendre qu'Ace est vivant, yoi. Dans le Shin Sekai, il sera la personne qui a le plus de chance de trouver Mugiwara, yoi. Oh, et puisque le fruit d'Ace est tombé entre les mains de Donflammingo, yoi. Haruta, t'es un fin stratège, trouve moi une dizaine de plan possible sur comment retrouver le fruit, yoi. Vois toutes les informations nécessaire pour ça auprès de Jozu, yoi.

- Hai, senshô, firent Haruta et Jozu.

* * *

Ace prenait la pose en respirant profondément, en faisant du taïchi, seul, sur le toit de l'Institut. Il se souvint encore de comment Sabo en était venu à le lui apprendre :

« _-C'est quoi ce que t'es en train de foutre, Sabo ? demanda Ace, en regardant Sabo faire les mouvements lents de combat, dans un coin de leur cabane, pendant que Luffy faisait une sieste_

_- C'est du tai-chi-chuan, Ace... une sorte de gymnastique avec des mouvements de combat...un art de combat qui favorise la souplesse et la fluidité... j'ai prit des cours, avant de fuir de chez mes parents. Tu devrais essayer, ça calme, dans un sens, expliqua Sabo._

_- T'insinue quoi, par là ?_

_- Que tu t'irrites facilement._

_- Répètes un peu, si tu l'oses !_

_Ace sauta sur ses pieds, énerver._

_- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ! ria Sabo._

_- Mmmmh... vous êtes trop bruyant, gémit Luffy dans son coin. »._

Ace continua son exercice.

Qu'est-ce que Sabo avait raison...

Cela le forçait à se calmer, à respirer profondément. Ne pas se laisser distraire par ce qui le tracassait. La meilleur façon de gardé la forme, tout en se vidant le crâne. Continuer à progresser à sa manière, pour avoir Teach. Il avait besoin de se renforcer physiquement. S'il ne pouvait pas compté sur son logia, il ne lui restait que le Haki et sa force physique. Or, Teach était un mastodonte. Il allait reprendre les pompes et autre joyeuseté, puisqu'il avait pas Garp sous la main pour lui faire subir un entraînement totalement déjanté dont il avait le secret.

Il sentit Brennan venir sur le toit, deux minutes avant qu'elle ne pousse la porte.

- Ace ? fit Brennan en s'avançant sur le toit. Tu devrais pas t'agiter. Même si le taï-chi-chuan est un exercice jugé bon pour la santé, tu sors tout juste de l'hôpital, Ace.

- Je fais ça pour m'empêcher de pensé, si vous avez mieux à me proposer, je vous écoute, Bones, dit-il avec une voix acide, sans cesser ce qu'il faisait.

Brennan le regarda faire, un instant surprise par sa souplesse. Ace avait retiré sa chemise pour se la mettre autour de la taille. Cela permettait de voir au combien il était musclé.

- Comment tu as fait pour être aussi musclé et souple, tout en étant aussi jeune, Ace ? demanda Brennan.

- Le jiji... répondit Ace.

- Tu parles japonais maintenant ?

- À ce qu'il paraît, d'après Hodgins...

- Et il a fait quoi pour que tu sois comme ça, ton grand-père ?

- Il m'a abandonné plein de fois, en pleine jungle, avec des animaux sauvages, comme entraînement de survie... il m'a jeté aussi au fin fond d'un canyon, pour les mêmes raisons... Vous avez entendu, un jour, cette expression qui dit que les lions poussent leur petit de la falaise pour les rendre plus fort ?

- Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, oui.

- Eh bien, c'est la même chose que j'ai vécu. Et voyez le résultat.

Ace s'évanoui dans les airs et l'instant suivant, Brennan était dos à terre, dominée par le gamin.

Clic.

La respiration de Brennan se figea, quand elle vit le canon de sa propre arme pointé entre ses deux yeux. Ace était calme, le doigt sur la détente, les épaules relâchés.

Ses yeux montré qu'il n'hésiterait pas le moindre instant à tirer.

Puis, il fit pivoté l'arme et la rendit à la femme.

- Quand on grandit en sachant qu'au moindre faux pas, on peu se retrouver comme étant le gamin le plus rechercher qui soit, alors, on apprend à se battre et à survivre, lui dit Ace en l'aidant à se relever sans le moindre problème.

Il remit sa chemise et disparu dans l'escalier.

* * *

**Pour Kira1726 : Merci de ton commentaire j'ai beuacoup apprécier. Je me suis beaucoup amusée, il est vrai, à faire le petit Parker effrayer et Ace dans le rôle du grand méchant loup xD. Pour ce qui est de ce qui ressemble à une incohérence, et en faîte dû au fait qu'Ace n'est pas vraiment dans un état normal après avoir vu sa mort dans le manga, donc, oui, il doute de ce que lui ont dit Marco (dans le lettre) et Rayleigh (au chiotte). On peu pas lui en vouloir de paniquer après avoir vu sa propre mort ^^'. Pour ce qui est des questions, c'est pas grave, je saisi parfaitement qu'on est plus que 1/4 de cerveau a cette heure-ci.**


	5. Q & R

**Hey !**

**Comme j'ai pas eu de succès avec la proposition du chapitre précédent (ouiiiiiiin :'(), j'ai... totalement changé ce que je pensais faire par la suite. J'espère néanmoins que ce que j'ai fait sera assez bien pour vous que vous appréciez ce nouveau chapitre, donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Oh, et oui, Booth risque d'être un peu ooc ici, mais c'était marrant de le faire, avec un caractère si enfantin.**

**Ace : T'as pas deux trois trucs à expliquer ?**

**Moi : Hmmm~ tu crois, Ace-chan ?**

**Ace *lève les yeux au ciel* : Oh, je sais pas, moi, peut-être la période de l'histoire, les lieux, l'explication de tel ou tel typographie...**

**Moi *mange des chocobons* : Tu es si intelligent, Ace-chan *-* ! *évite un coup de poing* Bon, alors, on a un léger saut dans le temps d'environ un an. Pour la partie interrogatoire, j'ai mit beauuuucoup de ligne de séparation pour montrer quand on passe d'un côté ou de l'autre du miroir... et je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.**

**Ace *avec sarcasme * : Hourra, elle a retrouvé son cerveau ! Allez, bonne lecture à tous *prend les chocobons et les mange***

**Moi : mes bonbons~! :'(**

**Ace : Oh, et comme elle est tête en l'air, elle a posté la mauvaise version, hier, qui n'incluait pas la réaction de l'équipe devant ma poussé de croissance. L'erreur vient donc d'être rectifié, pour ceux qui avait lut le chapitre hier.**

**Moi *va déprimer avec son chat dans un coin* : nez une idiote :'(**

* * *

Ace se réveilla à l'étroit.

Très à l'étroit.

Mais une étroitesse qui ne ressemblait pas au sentiment commun à la gente masculine au réveil. Non...

L'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama était en train de lui _tuer_ les hanches !

En soupirant, le jeune pirate s'assit dans le lit, et se frotta les yeux, histoire de bien se réveiller.

- Ace ? Tu es levé ? appela Brennan hors de la chambre.

- Ouais, minute... grogna le garçon.

Il s'étira, puis rejeta la couverture du lit. Il allait voir l'état des draps, en quête de brûlure quelconque plus graves que prévu, quand quelque chose attira son attention...

Il voyait ses mollets, ce qui n'était pas normal puisque le pyjama était _long_ et qui les caché.

Ace se leva et se retira immédiatement ses vêtements visiblement trop petit. Il se précipita vers son placard et l'ouvrit, dévoilant un miroir.

C'était un adolescent qui lui faisait face. Dans les quinze seize ans.

- Yatta ! fit Ace avec un énroem sourire.

Il entama une danse de la joie devant son miroir, heureux de plus être un gamin.

Brennan vint frapper à sa porte.

- Ace ? Tout va bien, je t'ai entendu crié ? s'enquit la femme.

- Tout va bien ! assura Ace en élevant la voix.

Même plus besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper ses vêtements ! Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup, d'ailleurs, et acheté, avec la complicité d'Hodgins, des vêtements pour quand il aurait un peu plus poussé. C'était la preuve en tout cas que Rayleigh ne s'était pas foutu de lui avec son bonbon miraculeux !

Brennan vint toquer de nouveau.

- Partez devant ! lui cria Ace.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta la femme.

- Ouiii ! Filez !

- Très bien. Ne tarde pas trop.

Ace leva les yeux au plafond, et attrapa ses affaires. Il attendit d'être sûre que Brennan soit partie avant de sortir de la chambre. Il était peut-être un pirate, il avait peut-être été élevé par des bandits de montagnes et un marine totalement cinglé, mais il avait assez de pudeur pour pas se balader en tenu d'Adam devant une femme !

Il fila dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

* * *

Angela fit tomber son rapport en voyant l'adolescent entrer dans le hall. Elle failli ne pas reconnaître Ace, s'il n'avait pas eut ses vêtements habituels (chapeau inclus), son tatouage et l'énorme cicatrice sur sa poitrine.

- A-Ace ? souffla Angela.

Ace lui sourit.

- Hey ! Angela ! Ça va ?! salua le jeune tout sourire, rayonnant de bonne humeur.

- Qu-qu-qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?! demanda Angela, qui avait dû mal à mettre des mots sur sa pensée.

Ace leva un sourcil, l'air de dire qu'il ne voyait pas le soucis.

- HODGINS ! appela Angela.

Hodgins sortit d'un bureau et suivit du regard le doigt pointu d'Angela vers Ace. Il eut un mouvement de recul, surpris.

- Whouawe, on t'a baigné dans de l'engrais ! C'est une sacrée poussé de croissance que tu nous as fait, là ! commenta l'homme.

- Tant que ça ? demanda Ace.

Il tenta de se regarder sous tout les angles, histoire de voir ce qu'il en était réellement.

- Tant que ça ? Tant que ça, tu dis ?! Ace, bon sang ! Hier, tu ressemblais à un enfant de treize ans et aujourd'hui, on croirait que tu en as seize ! s'étrangla Angela. C'est pas normal ce genre de chose !

Le Docteur Saroyan et Brennan entrèrent dans le hall, avec Parker.

- Qu'est-ce... whouawe... fit Camille.

Elle interrompit sa phrase au beau milieu en voyant Ace. Brennan manqua de s'étouffer. Parker se contenta de rester là, papillonnant.

- Non, sérieux, Ace... c'est flippant, poursuivit Angela.

- C'est plus qu'une poussée de croissance, en effet, ricana Hodgins.

- Ace ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça, avant de partir ! s'offusqua Brennan.

Ace sa cura le nez avec son petit doigt tout en répondant :

- Peut-être parce qu'il y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, et que je suis assez pudique pour ne pas me présenter sans vêtement devant une femme.

- Un point pour Ace ! décerna Hodgins.

- Taïshou, papa vient de ramener ton Striker, annonça Parker en se remettant de sa surprise.

- Oh, merci, je vais aller le ranger !

Ace fit mine d'aller sur le parking, mais devant la porte, il croisa Booth, qui resta figer devant son apparence.

- Ohoh, souffla Hodgins.

- Hey, Booth ! salua Ace.

Une main l'attrapa au collet et l'entraîna vers la voiture de Booth.

- Oi ! Oi ! Oi ! Matte ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes !? demanda Ace.

Booth ne répondit pas.

- Hodgins ! Parker ! Quelqu'un ! À l'aide ! appela Ace, paniqué.

Camille leva un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, très sérieusement ? demanda t-elle.

- Allez savoir, soupira Brennan.

- Je sens que je vais avoir besoin de pop-corn, annonça Hodgins, s'attirant le regard surpris de tout le monde. Tu viens Parker ?

* * *

Ace soupira pour la énième fois, et mit ses pieds sur la table, attendant que Booth se décide à pratiquer l'interrogatoire, au lieu de le regarder depuis derrière le miroir sans teint.

- Oiiii ! Booth ! Tu commences quand tu veux ! Je te rappel qu'il y a un serial killer dans la nature qui n'attend que toi pour faire un séjour au frais ! lança Ace en se curant le nez.

Il laissa ensuite aller sa tête en arrière, regardant le plafond. Il compta pour la énième fois les plaques qui le constituait.

Ace n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il avait été traîné en salle d'interrogatoire, à peine il avait mi les pieds à l'Institut. On lui avait même pas laisser le temps de bien ranger son Striker !

Ça faisait quoi... un an, environ, qu'il avait été _adopté_ par Brennan ? Moui... et malgré le nombre de fois qu'il avait aidé dans une enquête, il ne c'était jamais retrouvé comme ça, dans cette position.

- Booth~ ! On m'attend pour une partie de poker ! Pose-moi les questions que tu tiens tant à me poser maintenant, qu'on en finisse ! appela une nouvelle fois Ace.

Cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit et Booth entra, pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Retire tes pieds de la table, demanda Booth en s'asseyant.

Ace eut un énorme soupire et retira ses pieds de la table.

- Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Ace.

- On va commencer depuis le début... prénom et âge !

Ace leva un sourcil, surpris.

- Répond, demanda Booth avec autorité.

- Pas avant de savoir où est le soucis ! demanda Ace.

Il n'aimait pas rester sans réponse et encore moins qu'on lui parle comme le faisait Booth.

Ace s'était levé si brutalement que sa chaise en tomba. Il fit peser sa carrure d'adolescent sur ses mains, bien à plat sur la table, sa chemise ouverte sur son torse, dévoilant une sale trace de brûlure au niveau du coeur et sur une large surface.

- Je ne dirais pas le moindre mot, avant de savoir ce que j'ai fait, siffla Ace.

- Assis, demanda Booth en se levant à son tour.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément, sans un mot, dans un duel électrique.

* * *

Derrière le miroir, Sweets soupira et jeta un œil à sa montre, avant de regarder de nouveau les deux mâles qui s'affronter dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Le gagnant serait celui qui n'aurait pas à répondre aux questions de l'autre.

Tic, tac, tic, tac...

Hodgins vint rejoindre Sweets, deux minutes plus tard. Il se prit une chaise, s'installa confortablement et commença à se gaver de pop-corn... à se demander d'où il le sortait.

- Que faîtes-vous ici, Hodgins ? demanda Sweets.

- Je regarde le déchaînement de testostérone ! ricana Jack. T'en penses quoi, Parker ?

Le petit Parker était à côté de Hodgins, inquiet.

- J'ai peur pour papa, avoua le gamin.

- T'en fait pas !

- Mais Taïshou a l'air énervé !

- _Taïshou _? répéta Sweets.

- Le surnom que donne Parker à Ace, fit Hodgins, vaguement. Pop-corn ?

Hodgins tendit le paquet à Sweets qui hésita... et fini par se servir.

- Commence à faire chaud, non ? commenta Sweets.

* * *

Ace et Booth n'avaient toujours pas bouger, et c'était tout juste s'ils avaient cligné des paupières.

* * *

- Oui, c'est vrai, remarqua Hodgins.

Parker fila hors de la pièce et entra, à la grande surprise de Booth, dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

* * *

- Papa ! Ça suffit ! dit-il.

- Comment ça ? Parker, tu fiches quoi ici, déjà ?! s'exclama Booth.

Parker s'accrocha à la veste de son père, inquiet. Il faisait très chaud, dans la pièce, preuve qu'Ace commençait à perdre patience. Si le gosse n'était pas intervenu, il aurait été fort probable que Booth se retrouve à l'état de cendre. Un _tout_ petit tas de cendre.

La température commença à descendre, et la raideur qui avait prit possession des épaules d'Ace s'évanouit.

Parker se tourna vers lui, et s'inclina.

- Gomen nasai, Taishou, souffla le gamin.

Ace eut un petit rire et agita sa main.

- C'est rien, je te rassure... j'ai vu pire, rassura Ace en lui souriant.

Parker soupira et se tourna vers son père.

- Répond lui ! exigea le gamin.

- Pardon ? s'enquit Booth en s'étranglant à moitié.

* * *

Hodgins esquissa un sourire en prenant une nouvelle poignée de pop-corn. Il avait fait exprès de faire venir Parker. Avec Brennan, il était l'un des rares à savoir comment négocier avec Booth, et dans le cas présent, puisque l'agent était face à Ace, il fallait quelqu'un qui sache aussi, les cordes à tirés et celles qu'on devait laisser tranquille.

* * *

- Fais l'interrogatoire, Parker, puisque tu as l'intention de m'apprendre mon boulot ! s'énerva finalement Booth.

* * *

Ça, par contre, c'était inattendu.

Booth sortit avec agacement de la pièce, laissant un petit Parker surpris, sur place, avec un Ace encore plus surpris.

- C'est puéril, Booth, commenta Hodgins avec une esquisse de sourire.

Booth se contenta de se laisser tomber dans une chaise, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il eut même une moue.

- Sweets, je crois que Booth a besoin d'une nouvelle consultation, ricana Hodgins en voyant cela.

* * *

Dans la salle, Ace reprit sa chaise et la remit debout, pour s'asseoir. Il posa tranquillement les mains sur la table, légèrement croisé, et mit toute la patience dont il était capable, dans l'attente de la suite.

En un an, il avait finalement réussi à bien s'entendre avec Parker. Surtout dû au fait que le gamin avait demandé _explicitement_ à son père de ne pas le coller à Ace dès que possible. De son côté, le pirate trouvait, entre Hodgins et Parker, une source d'inspiration pour des nouvelles attaques, et des meilleures idées d'entraînement. Et surtout, Parker lui permettait de garder un œil sur son frère, puisqu'il continuait de lire la série et de suivre les animés. Il faisait un rapport, à chaque parution. En échange, il avait le droit d'apprendre de quoi se défendre en cas de besoin, et évité des coups de poings sur le crâne et des regards incendier.

Quand il le voulait, Ace était vraiment quelqu'un de génial !

- Alors, agent Booth Junior, plaisanta gentiment Ace, alors que Parker s'était résigné à devoir remplacer son père qui faisait sa crise puéril. De quoi suis-je accusé ? Vol ? Meurtre ? Kidnapping ? Chantage ? Un autre crime, peut-être ? Ou, alors mon préféré... _pyromanie_...

Ace avait dit ce dernier crime avec une intonation langoureuse dans la voix. Ça fit presque frissonner le gamin face à lui. Dans sa tête, il revit toutes les attaques d'Ace, en un bref flash, avant de secouer la tête pour revenir au sujet présent.

Son père voulait le faire interroger Ace ? C'était pas gagner.

- Ce n'est pas un vrai interrogatoire. Et le crime dont vous seriez coupable, ça serait d'avoir mentit à un agent fédéral, fit Parker avec prudence.

* * *

Sweets et Booth levèrent un sourcil, surpris de voir Parker vouvoyer Ace. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci eut un 'Aaaaah, c'est donc ça' silencieux.

* * *

- Je peux avoir votre vrai nom, votre âge et votre nationalité ? demanda Parker.

Ace fit la moue.

* * *

Derrière le miroir, Booth et Sweets froncèrent les sourcils. _Vrai_ nom ?

* * *

- Je dois vraiment donner _ce _nom ? s'enquit Ace. C'est vrai, quoi ! J'ai grandi sous celui de ma mère, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais brusquement me présenter sous celui de _ce type_ que je déteste, sous prétexte que c'est mon nom d'origine !

Parker le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude, l'air de dire 'pitié, je veux pas mourir !'. Ace soupira... il était bien parti pour soupirer un bon paquet de fois ce jour là. Il appuya ses coudes sur la table et fourra son nez dans ses mains.

- Gol D. Ace. Pour ce qui est du reste, j'en ai pas la moindre idée... je suppose que je dois avoir dans les seize ans, marmonna Ace de mauvaise grâce.

C'était une version arrangée. Il allait pas leur dire qu'il avait vingt-deux ans, tout de même !

- Je peux avoir le nom de vos parents ? demanda Parker.

- Portgas D. Rouge. Morte en couche. Vingt mois de gestation, avant de me donner sa vie, répondit Ace.

Ace ferma les yeux en disant ça. À chaque fois qu'il y pensait, ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

* * *

- C'est possible ça ? souffla Booth.

- Faut croire, parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de mentir, constata Sweets.

* * *

- Et votre père ? continua l'inspecteur en herbe.

- Je ne donnerai pas son nom. Ce raté est mieux mort que vivant, pour moi, comme pour tout le monde. Il a été exécuté avant ma naissance. _Bien_ avant ma naissance.

Parker ouvrit le dossier qu'avait laissé son père sur la table (à se demander comment il l'avait constitué, parce que Ace couvrait ses arrières avec pas mal d'efficacité). Il y trouva la photo prise lors des premiers temps d'Ace avec Bones et la fit glisser jusqu'à Ace. Il savait pas comment le pirate allait s'en sortir, mais il espérait très sérieusement ne pas être une victime d'un coup de colère.

- Avez-vous une explication sur le comment vous avez réussi à vieillir de cinq ans physiquement, alors que ça fait environ un an que vous avez été adopté par le Dr. Brennan ? demanda l'apprenti inspecteur.

- J'avais une sale tête, étant gamin ! ricana Ace. Hodings, bouffe pas tout le pop-corn, j'en veux moi aussi !

* * *

Hodgins eut un petit rire.

Sweets soupira et regarda Booth. C'était clair la signification du dernier commentaire, Ace n'avait pas l'intention de parler plus. Mais Booth semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher prise.

- On aura plus rien d'Ace, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, lui dit Sweets.

Booth se leva, et retourna dans la salle.

* * *

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Parker, je vais prendre la suite, assura Booth.

Il se mit devant Ace, une main sur la hanche, l'autre sur la table. Parker voulu protester, mais Ace lui sourit, et le gamin s'en alla, inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Ace ? demanda Booth avec le plus de douceur qu'il était capable.

- Ce que vous ne savez pas déjà, répondit laconiquement Ace.

- Et pourquoi tu le caches ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas pour habitude de dévoiler mon jeu avant d'être certain de gagner la mise en cour.

- Explique nous comment tu as fait pour prendre cinq ans, en à peine un an.

- Ça, c'est mon problème, pas le votre, agent Booth. Je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à des questions qui ne vous concerne pas. Je peux partir ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Ace se leva et s'en alla, par la porte que Parker avait laissé ouvert.

Il croisa Hodgins qui lui refila son pop-corn. Avec Parker, ils retournèrent à l'Institut.

Booth se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Sweets vint l'y rejoindre, et s'assit pas loin de lui.

- Alors... quoi de nouveau ? souffla Booth.

- Ce que je vais dire va résumer ce que j'ai apprit, depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ace a le comportement d'un jeune adulte. La vingtaine, au plus. Je dirais qu'il a passé sa vie à se cacher. Sans doute à cause de ce père qu'il déteste plus que tout. Je dirais qu'il a grandit à l'écart de la société, ce qui a été une façon de le préserver. D'après moi, si quelqu'un ou quelque chose n'était pas entrer dans sa vie, quand il était gamin, il aurait sans doute mal tourné. Il a aussi une volonté en béton armé, qu'on ne peu pas fracturé sans encourir sa colère, ce qui semble dangereux, vu comment il arrive à mettre à terre des gens. Je pense aussi qu'il n'a pas les mains toutes blanches. Il sait comment marche beaucoup de criminels, comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte dans les enquêtes, mais il y a une sorte... d'idée naïve et innocente derrière ses activités illégales.

Booth leva un sourcil, surpris.

- Si on considère qu'Ace a eut une enfance très difficile, on peu songer qu'en grandissant, il tentera de vivre une vie au jour le jour, sans regret, en toute liberté, en dépit des lois. Il est pas un meurtrier, mais s'il est amené à tuer, ça sera sans doute un des rares regrets de sa vie, mais il n'hésitera pas, si c'est son devoir ou ses convictions qui l'y pousse. Je pense néanmoins qu'il existe quelqu'un, Edward Newgate, je dirais, auprès de qui il accepte de prendre des ordres. Cet homme est le père qu'Ace c'est trouvé librement, d'après moi. Une figure paternel pour remplacer celle de son vrai père de qui il n'a pas une très bonne opinion.

- Bones t'a parlé de ses terreurs nocturnes ? demanda Booth.

- Oui, mais, les quelques fois où j'essaye dans parler avec Ace, pendant une thérapie, il se lève et s'en va.

- Et les flammes ?

- Il sait pour les flammes, il s'y attendait, je pense, mais il n'en parlera jamais. Il dit souvent que l'As de pique est sa carte porte bonheur, au poker, eh bien, je pense que les flammes sont ça pour lui. Son as de pique dans la vie de tout les jours. Quelque chose me dit, par contre, qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de cacher ce pouvoir. Oui, j'ai bien dit que c'était un pouvoir qu'il avait.

- Genre, pouvoir magique ?! Mais c'est ridicule !

- Booth, vous avez vu de vos yeux Ace prendre feu, je vous rappel.

Booth soupira et se massa le nez.

- Je pense qu'Ace a vécu dans un environnement qui a l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Je pense aussi qu'il arrive à maîtrisé ce pouvoir, même s'il le laisse s'échapper quand il est inconscient ou en colère. Vous ne l'avez pas réalisé, sans doute, mais votre fils vous a sans doute sauvé la vie. La température montait très sérieusement, dans cette pièce. Je n'aurais pas été surpris si vous aviez fini en tas de cendre. Et quelque chose me dit qu'Hodgins sait quelque chose.

- Je vais voir Hodgins, annonça Booth en se levant.

- Non, Booth. Hodgins est la seule personne à qui Ace partage ses soucis. Le forcé a parlé, se serait le forcé à trahir la relation de confiance entre eux deux. Si ça arrive, Ace ne partagera plus ses soucis avec quiconque, et là, c'est _nous_ qui devrons nous inquiété.

Booth soupira.

- Booth... je pense que dans le cas présent, il faut laisser Ace en paix. Il ne représente pas un danger. Je pense, qu'il a peur et qu'il attend quelque chose, annonça Sweets.

- Un agent dormant ?

- Non. Qu'on vienne le chercher, je dirais plus.

* * *

_De retour à l'Institut._

* * *

- T'es pas sérieux ? demanda Ace à Parker.

- Si ! assura Parker.

- Compte pas sur moi ! annonça le plus vieux avec véhémence.

- S'il vous plaît !

- Yada !

Brennan entra dans le bureau d'Angela à cet instant. Elle resta un instant immobile, essayant de savoir de quoi il était question pour qu'Ace refuse ainsi.

- C'est trop dangereux comme technique ! Je veux bien t'apprendre la self défense, mais ça, ça peut tuer un homme adulte, si tu l'utilises mal ! Je vais pas apprendre ça à un enfant ! grogna Ace en plongeant dans un des nombreux livres de Bones.

- Tu n'avais pas une partie de poker qui t'attendait ? demanda Bones.

- Oui, mais j'ai reçu un message d'un des joueurs disant que la police avait fait une descente, et que tout le monde était en garde à vu, soupira Ace.

- Tu veux qu'Ace t'apprenne quoi, Parker ?

- Un truc super cool ! informa le gamin en levant les bras en l'air.

- On appel ça le _'Haki',_ chez moi. C'est un peu la mise en pratique en combat de la supériorité de l'esprit sur la matière, si je puis dire, marmonna Ace. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Booth est pas content que je l'ai planté au milieu de son interrogatoire ?

Brennan lui tendit une poche qu'Ace ouvrit. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit du sac en papier une cravate.

- Booth voudrait que tu retournes dans la salle d'interrogatoire, mais cette fois, pour interroger un criminel. Celui dont tu as remonté la piste seul, juste avec l'aide de Hodgins. Il dit que c'est ton affaire, expliqua Brennan.

- Je suis obligé de porté ça ? demanda Ace. Sérieux, plutôt crever que de me mettre un costard cravate !

- Va le dire à Booth.

Ace se leva. Il laissa le livre derrière lui et s'en alla à la recherche de Booth qu'il trouva dans le hall de l'institut.

- Vous avez décidé de me faire passer la journée en salle d'interrogatoire ? demanda Ace.

- C'est toi qui a fait cette affaire, du début à la fin, juste avec les conclusions scientifiques. C'est à toi de continuer, avec l'interrogatoire, fit Booth. J'ai pas envie de bosser aujourd'hui, et vu mon échec de ce matin...

- Je mettrais jamais ça, annonça Ace en montrant le paquet dans sa main.

- S'il te plaît ?

- Que dalle.

- Je te paye un resto, si tu arrives à le faire avouer, et que tu t'habilles comme il faut. Aller, ça va pas te tuer, c'est juste pour l'interrogatoire !

* * *

_Retour au bureau du FBI_

* * *

Hodgins manqua de s'étouffer dans son pop-corn, quand il vit Ace entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, depuis derrière le miroir sans teint. Sweets siffla aussi. Booth les rejoignit, hésitant entre l'agacement et la satisfaction.

- Comment tu as fait pour parvenir à lui faire enfiler un costume ? demanda Sweets.

Ace avec un complet noir, sans cravate, légèrement ouvert sur sa gorge, c'était une vue assez intéressante, dommage que ça le vieillisse. Vous me direz, il ressemblait plus à l'âge qu'il devait avoir normalement, au lieu de seize ans.

- Je lui ai promi de ne plus lui poser de question, et de lui payer pendant, une semaine, tout ses repas au resto, soupira Booth. Il a commencé ?

- Non, il vient d'entrer, annonça Hodgins. Tu vas te ruiner, mec !

- Je sais...

* * *

Ace alla s'asseoir à la table, et déposa le dossier devant lui. Il se laissa aller contre son dossier, les bras croisés. Il fixa l'homme devant lui, sans rien faire d'autre, sans exprimer autre chose qu'un profond ennui sur le visage.

- T'es le mec qui m'a arrêté ! reconnu l'homme.

- _No shit, Sherlock_, marmonna Ace. Bon écoute, c'est aussi chiant pour toi que pour moi cette situation, alors on va aller droit au but. Pourquoi t'as tué ces femmes ?

- J'ai rien fait !

Ace soupira et se leva. Il fit le tour de la table et vint s'y appuyer, tout prêt de l'homme, le regard dans le vague, planté sur le mur devant lui. Comment Marco avait fait déjà, la fois où il avait intérogé quelqu'un ? Ah oui, c'est comme ça.

- C'est grisant, non, de tuer quelqu'un... Se dire qu'on a le pouvoir sur la vie. Se dire qu'on est puissant, non ? On se sent fort. Si fort. Une telle _extase._ Mieux que n'importe quel tripe qu'on peut avoir avec de la drogue, déclara Ace à personne en particulier.

Il eut un sourire carnassier, toujours en suivant l'exemple qu'il avait eut de la part de son nakama.

- Avoue... entendre quelqu'un crier à l'aide, quémander pour sa vie... c'est vraiment excitant... continua Ace en regardant l'homme. Je sais ce que c'est... cette puissance qu'on a, de savoir que d'un claquement de doigt, on peut tuer quelqu'un...

- Dément... ouais, répondit l'homme, prit naïvement dans le flot. J'avoue que c'était génial de les tuer. Mieux qu'un tour dans un club de strip-tease... Mieux qu'un détour dans une maison close... Un délice d'ivresse ! Je m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un capable de me comprendre, surtout au FBI...

- Je suis pas du FBI. Je suis... un civil, je crois... Je ne fais que donner des coups de mains, pour passer le temps. Et je présume que tu ne t'es jamais mi à la place de ceux que tu as exécuté. Alors écoute un peu... voit ta vie. Tout ce que tu as fait. Tout ce que tu aimes. Tout les petits plaisirs que tu connais. Vois les plier bagages et te dire d'aller te faire voir. Regarde les, impuissant, s'en aller.

Ace se mit dans le dos de l'homme, passant ses bras autour de son cou, sa tête sur son épaule pour lui chuchoter :

- Imagine la texture froide d'une lame sur ta nuque. Le silence. Puis ce mot, qui dit que tout est fini. Ce mot, qui dit que tu ne reverras plus jamais ceux que tu aimes. Merci d'avoir avouer que tu les avais tué.

Ace se redressa et s'en alla.

La conversation n'avait pas durer longtemps, mais ce fut assez pour que le criminel ce soit fait dessus, et qu'il ait avoué le meurtre.

* * *

- Whouawe... souffla Hodgins, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Il a fait preuve de beaucoup de psychologie, sur ce coup là, constata Sweets, les sourcils levés bien haut.

* * *

Ace se leva au milieu de la nuit.

Il se rhabilla en silence, sans allumer la lumière et sauta de la fenêtre de sa chambre, laissant Brennan dormir dans la sienne.

Ace alla jusqu'au garage et l'ouvrit avec son double de clef. Il sortit son Striker, et referma le panneau derrière lui.

Arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne, il monta sur l'engin et activa son pouvoir avec un pied, l'autre entre deux pédales qui lui servait à changer de direction pendant la course. Le moteur vrombit, et Ace se lança dans les rues.

Ce soir, le sommeil ne venait pas.

Comme chaque année, à la même période, depuis la mort de Sabo.

Les rues étaient vide, sauf quelques couches tard, trop amoché par l'alcool, pour remarqué le jeune homme avec son chapeau orange, la chemise mauve trop grande pour lui, et son short noir. Trop à côté de leur pompe pour réaliser les flammes qui sortaient du propulseur, sous l'engin.

Ace s'arrêta à un feu rouge, à côté d'une voiture et soupira. Il s'étira un instant, avant de mettre ses mains derrières sa nuque.

La voiture rugit à côté de lui, attirant son attention. La vitre se baissa révélant Booth, sobre, contrairement à beaucoup d'automobiliste de cette nuit là. L'agent lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Ace leva un sourcil, mais répondit en faisant rugir à son tour son engin.

Ce fut un concert de rugissement de moteur, très bientôt. C'était un dialogue simple pour signaler qu'ils feraient la course.

- Jusqu'au pont ! lança Booth, pardessus les bruits de moteurs.

- Le perdant paye une bière au gagnant ! ria Ace.

- T'es mineur, Ace !

- Ooooh, aller ! Personne n'en saura rien !

Booth soupira, puis rapporta son attention sur le feu tricolore.

Quand il passa au vert, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et augmenta sa vitesse, alors qu'Ace en faisant autant avec son akuma no mi.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues, à une vitesse défiant la lois de bien loin. Ace manqua à plusieurs reprise de se prendre un camion, mais à chaque fois, il sautait, laissant son Striker continuait sans lui, pour passer sans soucis par dessus le camion, et revenir sur sa machine, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Booth avait eu peur pour Ace aux premiers instants, mais finalement, s'y était fait.

- Et j'ai gagné ! rugit Ace en levant les bras au ciel, une fois arrivé au pond.

Il coupa l'alimentation en feu de sa machine, et posa un pied à terre, regardant Booth se garer à côté de lui.

- Y'a une supérette. Je vais chercher ta récompense, lui dit l'agent en sortant de sa voiture.

- Yatta ! ria Ace avec un immense sourire.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient assit, côte à côte sur le capot de la voiture de Booth, regardant les étoiles.

- Pourquoi vous êtes dehors, à cette heure-ci, agent Booth. Vous avez laissé Parker seul ? demanda Ace, après un long moment de silence.

- Il est rentré chez sa mère. J'avais un peu de mal à dormir... je réfléchissais trop. Et toi ?

- Un anniversaire et un échec à faire passer, marmonna Ace en sirotant sa canette de bière. Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe ?

- Ce que tu as dit, cet après midi, à cet homme... à t'entendre, on aurait put croire que tu l'avais vécu, cet instant où ta vie ne tien qu'au fil d'une lame sur ta nuque.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de question ?

- J'ai pas posé de question. Je fais juste une constations, c'est tout !

Ace prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière et soupira, regardant les étoiles.

- J'ai perdu mon premier ami... un frère... y'a onze an, jour pour jour, souffla Ace. Il n'a pas pu réaliser son rêve, d'être libre. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait tatouer son emblème sur mon bras. Pour qu'à travers moi, il puisse réaliser son rêve, même s'il est plus là. J'ai échoué, en ce temps là. J'aurais dû trouver un moyen d'empêcher ses parents de le reprendre. L'empêcher de rentrer chez lui. Il était pas heureux, malgré sa vie de luxe. Il disait toujours que cette vie était plus puante que la décharge dans laquelle on vagabondait, tout les trois, avec notre petit-frère Luffy...

Ace soupira et se coucha sur le capot.

- C'est si loin tout ça... chuchota t-il. Je me souviens encore de quand on m'a annoncé qu'il avait été tué. Des heures que j'ai passé, attaché à un arbre pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie. Je me souviens encore d'une lettre que j'ai reçu de lui, qu'il a envoyé avant sa mort... cette phrase disant qu'il partait devant, et qu'il confiait Luffy a mes soins. C'est la première fois de mon existence que j'ai pleuré.

- Mes condoléances, Ace, souffla Booth.

Ace termina sa bière et écrasa aisément la canette entre ses mains, pour la laisser tomber dans la poche de course.

- Le violet te correspond pas, commenta Booth en prenant une gorgée d'une nouvelle bière.

Il tendit une autre canette à Ace.

- Arigatou, souffla Ace en prenant la boisson.

- Si Bones l'apprend, je suis un homme mort, ricana Booth.

- Parole d'homme, elle en saura rien. Je dois tuer Sweets pour avoir jacasser, alors que je pensais mettre montrer clair le premier jour ?

Booth regarda Ace à côté de lui, surpris. Comment il le savait, ça ?

- Même si je me comporte en idiot, parfois, j'ai un cerveau. Pile, c'est l'idiot, face, c'est... allez savoir. Certain dise génie, d'autre le démon... soupira Ace. Je sais qu'il a parlé. Je veux juste savoir si je dois le tuer pour ça ou pas. Savoir si je vais le mettre au fond d'une urne ou éviter de le réduire en cendre. J'en ai la capacité avec mes deux mains. Pas besoin d'accessoire ou d'arme.

- Il ne fait que son boulot et c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de le faire. J'ai un fils, Ace. Et parce que j'ai un enfant, je m'inquiète pour toi, parce que tu es jeune, c'est tout Ace !

- Booth. Je vais répondre à une de vos questions de ce matin, alors accrochez-vous à votre froc, je dirais rien d'autre. Mais je commence à en avoir assez d'être traité en gosse. Je me suis toujours occupé de moi seul, et même si ça fait un agréablement changement, je commence à en avoir marre d'être couvé.

Le ton d'Ace est agressif, presque mordant, suintant de colère.

Le jeune se leva du capot de la voiture, avala d'un trait sa seconde bière et l'écrasa aussi prestement que la première.

- J'ai vingt-deux ans, agent Booth, annonça Ace.

Et il sauta sur son Striker, s'en allant.

* * *

_Au petit matin_

* * *

Hodgins décrocha son portable, voyant que s'était Bones, qui l'appelait.

- Docteur Brennan ? fit-il.

« Ace est avec toi ? » s'enquit la voix paniquée de Bones à l'autre bout.

- Non, pourquoi ?

« Il a disparut pendant la nuit. Son sac et son Striker ne sont plus là ! Il n'a pas laissé le moindre mot, ni rien ! »

- Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?

« C'est Parker qui a répondu, et il venait de découvrir le portable dans son oreiller ! »

- Je vais essayer de voir si je peux le trouver ! Je vais faire tout le coin de la ville où il traîne, en général ! Ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! On va le retrouver ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il sait se débrouiller !

* * *

Ace se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil déglingué d'un appartement abandonné en banlieue de Miami, servant de refuge à quelques voyous. Le voyage avait été long, il avait besoin d'un peu de repos, mais ça attendrait qu'il montre au gars du coin _qui_ était le nouveau patron.

Il laissa son sac tomber par terre, et regarda les gars qu'il venait de battre, sur la moquette pourrie, face à lui.

- Vous avez le choix. Soit vous êtes avec moi, et je songerais peut-être à partager cette immeuble avec vous... soit, vous avez cinq minutes pour prendre vos merdes et foutre le camp, pour ne plus remettre les pieds ici, annonça Ace. C'est partit. Ceux qui restent, qu'ils s'alignent sur le côté. Si vous bougez pas pour partir, ou vous alignez, vous aurez un aperçut de l'autre monde, je peux vous le garantir.

Il inclina son chapeau sur son crâne, une montre bien en vu dans sa main.

- C'est désormais _mon_ territoire, ricana Ace.

- Pourquoi on devrait obéir à un vulgaire cosplayer ? grogna un homme en se levant.

- Peut-être parce que d'une, j'en ai décidé ainsi, et de deux... je suis l'original, pas de chance pour vous !

Ace eut un grand rire, pratiquement dément, et mit le feu à ses bras et épaules.

- J'ai décidé de changez les règles du jeu ! J'en ai le pouvoir, et vous êtes obligé de subir ! Je suis d'une humeur massacrante et vous êtes les victimes innocentes de cela ! Alors, vous êtes avec ou contre moi ?!

Ace redressa un peu son chapeau sur son crâne, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres.

Il était resté sage trop longtemps, à suivre des règles du jeu qui n'était pas les siennes. Il avait besoin de se sentir de nouveau au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, être en contrôle de sa vie, jusqu'à ce que Rayleigh vienne le chercher.

* * *

**Ace *les mains en sang* : Zia étant indisponible *zieute le tas sanglants non identifié qui fut Zialema* je vous remercie à sa place pour avoir lut jusqu'au bout, et laissez lui une petite review, ça lui fera plaisir ! *s'incline* Merci d'avance ! **


	6. Hiken

**Eh bien, c'est ici que ce fini cette fanfic, merci de l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. Je m'attendais pas à la finir aussi vite, mais ce qui est fait est fait.**

**Ace : Hourra, je rentre chez moi, après deux ans chez Bones ! Marcoooooo ! Viens me chercher et sauve-moi des griffes de cette folle !**

**Moi *se jette sur Ace* : Naaaaan~reste encore un peu avec moi :'( !**

**Ace : Lisez et laissez un commentaire, sinon elle me lâchera jamais ! Au secour !**

**Moi : Enjoy ^_^ ! Oh, et comme on me l'a fait remarqué dans un commentaire, les langues étrangères ne sont pas le fort de tout le monde. Je mettrais donc entre paranthèse la traduction de ce que j'ai pas mit en note en bas de page ^^'**

* * *

Brennan leva la tête en voyant Booth entrer dans son bureau à l'Instut.

- Vous avez retrouvé Ace ?! demanda t-elle avec espoir.

- Ça fait un an, déjà... je doute qu'il soit _encore_ en vie, soupira Booth. Et les recherche sont dans un cul de sac pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ressemble à un personnage de manga populaire, donc, on a des cosplay en pagaille à éjecter de la liste... je te dis ça tout les jours, depuis qu'il a disparu, Brennan !

Brennan se prit la tête dans ses mains pour cacher sa déception.

- Néanmoins, on a une affaire. À Miami, fit Booth.

- Miami ?! s'étonna la femme en relevant la tête.

- Ouep ! Miami ! Pourquoi on m'a envoyé là bas, c'est une bonne question, le fait est que je conseil à ton équipe de prendre ses affaires et d'être vite prêt. Notre avion décolle dans environ une heure et demi.

- Très bien, je leur demande de se dépêcher.

Brennan se leva d'un bond et fila prévenir tout le monde.

Booth s'en alla les attendre dans le hall, le cœur serrer de ne pas avoir retrouver Ace. Il savait que Brennan avait fait des pieds et des mains de son côté, mais le jeune rester vraiment introuvable, et ça l'inquiétée. Toute l'équipe était inquiète, même Hodgins, même s'il était le premier à dire qu'Ace ne courait aucun risque.

* * *

Il y avait une foule pas possible sur la plage, quand l'équipe arriva. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait un cordon de sécurité d'environ cent mètres autour du squelette.

- Booth, fais partir tout le monde, c'est pas un spectacle ! On peu pas travailler dans ses conditions ! s'offusqua Brennan en allant droit vers la dépouille.

Hodgins la suivit, avec le Dr. Saroyan, alors que Booth faisait circuler la foule.

- Une femme, je pense, supposa Cam. J'arrive pas à identifier de cause de la mort, pour l'instant.

- Oui. Fin d'adolescence, un mètre soixante trois, je dirais... ohoh... continua Brennan.

Booth se retourna et la regarda.

- Comment ça, 'ohoh' ? demanda t-il, perplexe.

Brennan écarta un peu plus les vêtements, révélant un second squelette, largement plus petit, dans la premier.

- Elle était enceinte. Sept mois, je dirais, au vu de la taille et de la texture des ossements, annonça Brennan.

- J'ai des papiers d'identités, annonça Hodgins qui avait fouillé dans les vêtements.

Il avait ouvert un portefeuille et tiré une carte d'identité.

- Emily Sanderson. Âge, dix-neuf ans.

- On emballe la dépouille. Hodgins, vois si tu peux trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, demanda Brennan.

- Pas de soucis, assura Hodgins.

* * *

Un gamin entra en courant dans un immeuble délabré.

Il fonça direct vers un groupe de jeunes qui faisaient du bricolage sur des téléphones volés.

- Où est Hiken ? demanda le garçon en reprenant son souffle.

- Sur le toit, d'autres idiots sont venus le défier, annonça l'un des jeunes.

- Va pas le déranger, Tim, marmonna un autre.

- C'est important ! déclara le petit Tim.

Et sans attendre rien de plus, il fonça dans les escaliers. Il grimpa au plus vite, que lui permettait ses jambes douloureuses et sa respiration sifflante, les cinq étages, et finalement arriva sur le toit.

La vu des corps inconscient, étalés sur le ciment, était devenu banal, depuis le temps. Tim n'y prêta donc aucune attention et alla voir la silhouette solitaire du jeune adulte debout, prêt du bord du toit.

- Hiken ! appela Tim.

Il s'arrêta un peu derrière le jeune homme, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ace en se retournant.

- On... on... on a retrouvé Emily... souffla le gamin.

- Son beau-père là encore forcé à faire le trottoir ?

Le gamin secoua la tête et fondit en larme.

Ace s'accroupit et réceptionna le gamin dans ses bras.

- Elle... elle est morte ! pleura le garçon.

Le regard d'Ace s'assombrit. Il serra néanmoins le garçon dans ses bras, histoire de le consoler. Puis, il se leva et donna un bon coup de poing sur le crâne du garnement.

- Un homme, ça ne pleure pas, alors sèche moi ses larmes. Elle ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état. Où est son corps ? grogna Ace.

Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer, mais il se força à rester fort. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Il avait des choses à faire...

Le gamin renifla bruyamment, avant de répondre :

- Son... squelette... il a été trouvé, sur la plage... le FBI l'a prit.

- K'ssou ! rugit Ace.

Il se releva et arrangea son chapeau sur sa tête.

- On fait quoi, Hiken ? demanda le gamin en essayant de ne pas fondre de nouveau en larme.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, j'ai mon idée sur la question. Tu sais autre chose ? lui dit Ace.

- La femme qui a examiné son... corps... eh bien, elle a dit... que Emily était enceinte...

- Je vois... Va chercher Kurt et Maria, mais ne dit rien à personne, d'accord ?

Le gamin hocha la tête et s'en alla accomplir son devoir.

Ace profita de cet instant pour sortir un des nombreux portables qu'il avait volé depuis qu'il était installé ici, à Miami, et composa ce numéros qu'il connaissait par cœur, depuis le temps.

« Vous êtes bien en relation avec le service de denden de la Grand Line. Annoncez votre correspondant, nous vous mettrons en relation avec lui » fit une voix en sortant du portable.

- Je veux parler à Silver Rayleigh, annonça Ace.

« Ne bougez pas, nous recherchons votre correspondant. »

Ace patienta un instant, une main serrer sur un pan de la chemise de Marco qu'il portait encore une fois, ce jour là.

« Moshi moshi, Bar des Arnaques, j'écoute ? » fit une voix de femme, différente de celle de tout à l'heure.

- Shakky-san, Silver-san est dans le coin, j'ai besoin de lui parlé, déclara Ace.

« Ala, Portgas-chan ! Tu es pressé de rentrer, on dirait ! »

- C'est à ce sujet que j'appelle. J'ai... une affaire, que je dois régler, avant de rentrer, c'était pour lui dire de repousser le départ.

« Je vois. Oh, et bien, le voilà avec Marco, qui reviens ! Je te les passes. »

Ace patienta un instant, et écouta les bruits de conversation, en fond, et finalement, Rayleigh prit le combiné.

« Moshi moshi ? Ace-kun ? »

- Silver-san, Marco, salua Ace. J'appelais pour dire que j'ai quelque chose à finir, avant de rentrer. Je sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre.

« De quoi s'agit-il, pour que tu repousses ton retour à la maison, yoi ? » s'enquit Marco.

Vu qu'Ace entendait bien sa voix, il présuma qu'il était juste à côté de Rayleigh.

- Un des jeunes sur qui je veille vient d'être retrouver... à l'état de squelette. Je peux pas rentrer tant que sa dépouille ne sera pas mise en terre. Je sais pas quand je pourrais pratiquer son enterrement, puisque les autorités ont prit ce qui reste de cette fille, expliqua Ace.

Les deux pirates à l'autre bout du fil jurèrent.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » proposa finalement Rayleigh.

- Non, je veux m'en occuper seul. C'est ma responsabilité, refusa Ace.

« Ace, j'ai croisé ton frère dans le Shin Sekai, yoi. C'était peu avant de redescendre vers le Paradis, yoi. Je lui ai dit que tu étais vivant, yoi. Dès que tu rentres, tu as tout intérêt à aller le voir, yoi. »

- Je comptais pas faire autrement, assura Ace. Comment va t-il ?

« On ne peut mieux depuis qu'il sait que son nii-chan est vivant, juste dans un autre monde, yoi. Oh, et il a réussi à récupéré ton fruit des mains de Donflammingo, yoi. Ma chemise est toujours en un seul morceau, yoi ? »

- Parfait état ! Je vous laisse, je vais commencer à régler cette affaire. Je vous rappel dès que j'en aurais fini.

« Bonne chance » saluèrent les deux vieux pirates.

Ace raccrocha et fit face aux deux jeunes qui venaient d'entrer sur le toit. Le plus vieux faisait la taille d'Ace, le même âge, aussi, soit vingt-trois ans. Il était roux. Presque aussi roux que Shanks, ce qui faisait toujours un peu rire le pirate. La seconde personne était une femme, de deux ans plus jeune qu'eux, mais redoutable, malgré son apparence de jeune latino innocente.

- Merci d'être monté, leur dit Ace.

- Pas de soucis, Ace. De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Kurt.

- Emily est morte.

Les deux jeunes regardèrent Ace comme s'il leur faisait une blague, mais voyant l'air dure du pirate, ils comprirent que non, ce n'était pas une blague. Leur visage se durcit, et leur yeux devinrent larmoyant, montrant qu'il contenait leur tristesse. Ils étaient une sorte de grande famille, depuis qu'Ace avait fait son apparition à Miami. Il avait instauré quelques règles, et leur avait donné un endroit où vivre, sans avoir peur de mourir ou de se faire agresser au cour de la nuit. Beaucoup avait essayé de passer pardessus ses règles, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés à la rue, avant même d'avoir eut le temps de mettre en pratique leurs intentions... à la rue, mort, bien entendu.

Apprendre la mort de l'un des leur, c'était horrible, mais, pour les plus vieux, une chose courante, malheureusement, puisque c'était le monde de la rue. Mais ils savaient que c'était encore plus dure à digéré pour Ace, parce qu'il leur avait tous assuré que tant qu'il serait là, tant qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui, il veillerait sur chacun d'eux. Et pour lui, la mort d'Emily était un échec terrible et impardonnable.

- Maria, trouve moi les dernières personnes ayant vu Emily. Potentiels clients inclus, apparemment, elle était enceinte. Kurt, il est probable, même si c'est le FBI qui est sur l'affaire, que la police soit interroger. Essaye de savoir qui est ou sont les agents en charges, et essaye de découvrir ce qu'ils savent déjà. Je serais chez Kennichi-kun, histoire qu'on puisse craquer le dossier de l'enquête, pour en savoir plus.

- Vale, Ace. Bueno, ya me voy, annonça Maria. (Ok Ace. Eh bien, j'y vais).

- Gracias, Maria. Cuidado, vale ?!. (Merci, Maria. Tu fais attention, d'accord ?)

- Vale. (OK)

Maria s'en alla, et Kurt fit un semblant de salut militaire à Ace, avant de filer, lui aussi.

Ace s'en alla, et foutu au passage un coup de pied dans l'un de ses anciens adversaires qui gémit de douleur, histoire de décharge un peu sa frustration.

La partie commencé.

* * *

Booth pénétra dans un commissariat surchargé et aussi chaud qu'une fournaise. Il alla voir un officier à l'accueil, et se présenta en montrant sa plaque :

- Je suis l'agent Booth, du FBI. Je cherche des informations sur une dénommée Emily Sanderson.

- La petite Emily... ? Charlie ! appela la femme à l'accueil.

Un homme cessa ce qu'il faisait à son bureau et regarda la femme qui l'interpellait.

- La petite Emily Sanderson, c'est pour toi, non ?!

- Ouais, pourquoi ? Elle a encore disparu d'une voiture de patrouille ?! fit l'homme.

- Charlie s'occupe de la bande des Spades, dont fait parti Emily, expliqua la femme à Booth.

- Merci, sourit brièvement l'agent.

Il alla voir le dénommé Charlie et lui montra sa plaque.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous, agent Booth ?! demanda Charlie.

- Je cherche des informations sur Emily Sanderson.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour s'attirer les foudres du FBI ? C'est une petite voleuse, rien de plus. Trop jeune et trop naïve pour s'occuper du recèle.

- Elle est morte. Son corps a été retrouvé ce matin sur l'une des plage de Miami.

Charlie pâlit et se leva d'un bond. Il siffla, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans le commissariat.

- LES SPADES VONT ENTRER EN GUERRE ! cria le policier.

Les mouches elles-mêmes cessèrent de voler.

Booth ne saisissait pas la situation, mais c'était _mauvais,_ d'après lui.

Et comme si on passait un film en pause, sur l'avance rapide, tout les policiers s'affairèrent brusquement.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Booth.

- Les Spades sont une bande de jeunes, réuni autour de quelqu'un qu'ils nomment par deux termes japonais... nii-chan, pour grand-frère, et Hiken, pour Fire Fist. On a jamais vu le type, mais on pense qu'il doit avoir dans les dix-sept dix-huit ans. Plusieurs fois tenté de l'approcher, mais sans succès. Néanmoins, quand on fait du mal à quelqu'un de sa bande par le viol, passage à tabac, et autres agressions, les Spades entrent en guerre. Et il est le _seul_ de la bande à _tuer_. Comment il le fait, pas la moindre idée, mais j'ai été témoin d'un incident. Un gars que j'allais arrêté pour harcèlement c'est fait, l'année dernière, approché par un gamin d'environ seize ans, qui c'est présenté sous le pseudonyme d'Hiken. Il lui a prit le visage dans une main... et le mec c'est embrasé sous mes yeux. Je sais, c'est risible, totalement impossible, mais c'est ce que j'ai vu. Après enquête, j'ai découvert que le mort avait tenté de s'en prendre à une Spade. La bande venait tout juste de se formé à l'époque.

Booth leva un sourcil, surpris.

- J'ai pas put voir le visage de ce gamin, il était tout en noir, avec un grand manteau noir, et un chapeau de cow boy qui lui cachait le visage. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il avait la voix d'un adolescent. Et il ne recule devant rien quand on s'en prend à sa bande.

- Whouawe... eh bien... c'est _inattendu,_ commenta Booth, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Je peux avoir une copie du dossier que vous avez sur cette fille, et sur sa bande ?

- De suite. Oh, et on a un Spade en garde à vu. Kurt, le bras droit de Hiken, d'après la rumeur. C'est le gars, là bas... je me disais bien que la bande manigancée quelque chose, pour que le second en personne soit mis dans une cellule, alors qu'on n'arrive même pas à y mettre les gamins.

Booth se retourna et regarda un jeune homme que lui avait montré le policier.

- Y'a un endroit où je puisse l'interroger ? s'enquit Booth.

- Je crois que non... voilà l'avocate qui bosse pour eux. Enfin, bosser, c'est un bien grand mot, c'est une parente d'un membre de la bande.

En effet, une femme venait d'arriver, et avait été escorté jusqu'à la cellule de garde à vu, d'où on sortit le dénommé Kurt. Booth alla au pas de course jusqu'à eux et montra sa plaque.

- J'aurais des questions sur Emily Sanderson, annonça Booth.

- En temps de guerre, on en donne aucune information aux autres, déclara moqueusement Kurt.

- Mon client ne répondra à aucune question, déclara l'avocate.

Avant que Booth est eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit, la femme et le jeune homme s'en allèrent.

* * *

Ace était en train de se déchausser avant d'entrer dans le studio d'un ami de la bande, quand son portable sonna.

- Hiken, j'écoute ? fit Ace en décrochant.

« C'est Kurt. J'ai un nom. Seeley Booth, du FBI. » annonça Kurt au téléphone.

- T'es un génie, mec. Parfait, c'est noté.

« Charlie a crié que nous entrions en guerre. T'en pense quoi ? »

- Je penche plutôt pour la guérilla.

« Je te trouve des infos sur ce Booth ? »

- Non, je le connais déjà. Retrouve Maria et aide la, va. Elle perd vite patience, j'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse une connerie. Je reste le seul qui doit se salir les mains.

Ace raccrocha et pénétra un peu plus loin dans le studio.

- Ohayô, Hiken-san ! salua un jeune japonais, assit devant un ordinateur entrain de jouer.

- Ohayô, Kennichi-kun. J'ai une mission pour toi.

- En rapport avec la rumeur sur la mort de Emily-chan ?

- Malheureusement, oui. J'ai un nom et un lieu pour toi. Craque le service informatique des deux, pour avoir un max d'info sur l'enquête. Fais croire que ça vient de mon mobile, d'acc ?

- Yokai !

Kennichi mit en pause son jeu, et se leva. Il fit signe à Ace de le suivre et ils allèrent dans une autre pièce, recouverte de tas d'ordinateur, obtenu plus ou moins légalement. Le jeune asiatique s'installa devant un poste et commença à pianoter.

- Alors, quel système je dois craquer ? demanda Kennichi.

- FBI, agent Seeley Booth. Et celui du Jeffersonnian. Pour celui-ci, cherche du côté du Docteur Tempérance Brennan, voir du Docteur Jack Hodgins, ou du Docteur Camille Saroyan, annonça Ace. Si tu craques celui d'Hodgins, laisse lui un mot d'excuse en mon nom.

- Certain, Hiken-san ?

- C'est bientôt Kurt qui sera en charge des Spades, alors, ça changera pas grand chose.

- On aura droit à une carte postale du Shin Sekai ?

- Travail au lieu de dire des conneries.

Il accompagna la remarque avec un coup de poing sur le crâne.

- Itaïïïïï... grogna le jeune en commençant ses recherches. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. Ta tenu d'extérieur est à sa place.

- Arigatou.

Ace laissa son compagnon bosser et passa dans la chambre à couché, pour trouver son sac vert. Il en tira sa tenue d'hiver, qu'il enfila, rangeant ainsi son short, son chapeau orange et la chemise de Marco. Il les remplaça par le pantalon large et la chemise noir de son ensemble (1). Une fois le chapeau noir sur le crâne, il mit le sac à son épaule et s'en alla.

- Iterashai ! lança Kennichi.

- Ja na ! répondit Ace en se rechaussant.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Descendant de l'immeuble, il sauta sur son Striker, et disparu dans les rues, vers ce qu'il avait eut vent être l'endroit où avait été découvert le corps.

* * *

- On se fait _quoi _?! s'étrangla Booth en regardant Cam.

- Hacker ! On se fait hacker ! Le dossier de l'enquête en cours vient d'être visiter de l'extérieur ! répéta la femme.

- On va trouver celui qui a fait ça, grogna Booth.

Il passa quelques coups de fils, et immédiatement, il eut les meilleurs informaticiens du FBI sur le coup.

- Booth ! appela Hodgins.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, toi aussi, grogna Booth.

Hodgins mena Booth jusqu'à l'ordinateur le plus proche, pianota un peu, puis un message apparut.

- J'ai reçu ça, juste après mettre fait hacker, annonça Hodgins.

- « Désolé, je fais que passer. P.D.A. »... lut à mi-voix Booth.

- C'est moi, ou ces initiales me sont familières, demanda Camille.

Brennan répondit pour eux, en état de grande agitation, avec un espoir presque irréalisable :

- Portgas D. Ace. Booth ! On a peut-être une piste pour Ace ! Booth !

- On fait notre possible pour retrouver le hacker, assura Booth. Calmes-toi, Brennan... ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence.

« Oh, non, c'est bien lui » songea Hodgins.

Savoir ce que le jeune homme avait en tête, c'était une toute autre histoire, néanmoins.

* * *

- J'en savais rien ! hurla un gars qu'Ace était en train de passer à tabac. Je savais pas qu'elle attendait un enfant !

Ace allait lui donner un nouveau coup dans la figure, quand on frappa à la porte.

- Monsieur Hallyster ! C'est le FBI ! cria Booth au dehors.

- Shimata... jura Ace en reconnaissant la voix.

Il fonça vers une fenêtre et se jeta au travers, atterrissant dans le jardin. Le bruit attira Booth et Brennan qui vinrent voir. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de voir une figure en noir, s'en aller dans une allée. Booth se jeta à sa poursuite, courant le plus vite possible, Bones sur les talons.

- Arrêtez-vous ! cria Booth, quand Ace fut coincé dans un cul de sac.

Ace s'arrêta immédiatement.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et se tourna légèrement, brandissant sa main comme si c'était un pistolet.

- _Higan_, annonça Ace.

Et il se mit à fusillé les pieds des deux plus vieux, les forçant à reculer.

- _Enjomo_, poursuivit le pirate.

Cette fois, un mur de flamme naquit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette merde ! On est tombé dans un piège ou quoi ! s'énerva Booth.

Il tira plusieurs fois sur Ace qui ne bougea pas, laissant les balles passés au travers lui sans broncher.

- Ja na, Docteur Brennan et Agent Booth. Saluez Hodgins et Parker pour moi, leur dit Ace.

- Ace ? souffla Brennan en ouvrant de grand yeux.

Ace retira un instant son chapeau, permettant aux deux autres de bien l'identifier, rejeta ses cheveux en arrières, et se remit son couvre chef en place. Il tourna les talons et sauta sur une benne à ordure qui traîné. D'une vrille arrière qui mit le feu à ses jambes, il passa pardessus le mur, pour disparaître de l'autre côté.

C'est quoi cette merde était le plus proche de ce que penser Booth.

- J'ai tiré sur lui... souffla Booth. Et il m'a sourit comme si j'avais rien fait.

- _C'est _Ace... murmura Brennan.

Ses jambes cessèrent de la portée et elle tomba à genoux par terre, regardant le mur de flamme devant elle.

Comment avait-il fait ça ? Que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

Ace lut le rapport que Kennichi lui avait envoyé sur son mobile volé. D'après les prélèvements fait par Hodgins, et les découvertes du reste de l'équipe, Emily avait eut la nuque brisé, et ses vêtements avaient traîné à proximités de chevaux. Y'avait qu'une personne pour faire ça.

Graddziello, un trafiquant d'arme.

Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Emily ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens...

Ace fit fondre la vitre de ce qui fut la chambre d'Emily, chez ses parents. Il y forma un trou assez grand pour y passer une main, et souleva la fenêtre, avant d'entrer. Il utilisa son _Hotarubi _pour s'éclairer et fouilla un peu dans la pièce, essayant de déranger les choses le moins possible.

Il fini par allumer l'ordinateur, et fouilla dans les fichiers, pour finir par trouver un journal intime. C'était ce qu'il cherchait. La réponse était là.

Ace referma l'ordinateur, et ressortit, faisant disparaître avec lui les douces lumières vertes.

« Graddziello, que Davy Jones m'emporte si je te fais pas payer pour avoir prit la vie de Emily » songea Ace avec colère.

- Borsalino Graddziello ? demanda Booth en allant à la rencontre d'un homme qui descendait de cheval.

- C'est moi, informa l'homme.

- Je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Emily Sanderson. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous... bref, vous connaissez la chanson, non ?!

- La police a été plus rapide que ce Hiken ?! s'étonna Graddziello alors que Booth lui passait les menottes.

- Je suis du FBI, nuance.

Brennan relâcha son souffle qu'elle avait retenu, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Qui a dit que la partie était terminée ? demanda alors Ace.

Brennan et Booth détournèrent la tête, mais Ace était déjà à côté de l'agent du FBI.

Un coup empli de Haki, dans le ventre, et Booth fut à terre.

- Ace ! cria Brennan.

- Gomen... s'excusa Ace.

Il souleva son chapeau un peu, pour lui offrir un pauvre sourire, puis regarda avec froideur et haine Graddziello.

- Emily n'avait rien vu. Je lui apprenais une nouvelle façon pour forcer des serrures, ce soir là. Et toi, tu as commencé à la menacé, soit disant parce qu'elle était dans ce port, où elle n'y était pas, justement. J'ai lut son journal intime où elle parle des menaces que tu lui as faite. Tu as tué une femme qui allait donné la vie... tu devrais avoir honte ! Pour avoir tuer une Spades, moi, Hiken, je me déclare ton juge, juré et bourreau. Ta sentence est la mort.

- Ace ! firent Brennan et Booth en se jetant sur lui.

Le poing enflammer d'Ace traversa de part en part Graddzielo. Celui-ci cracha du sang, regarda la main enfoncer dans sa poitrine, puis Ace. Le pirate retira sa main, arrachant le cœur au passage.

Et le trafiquant d'arme s'effondra mort, à terre. Ace jeta le cœur sur la dépouille et claqua des doigts. Les flammes s'élevèrent, consumant les chaires, et le jeune homme se détourna.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Maintenant, manque plus que je mette en terre Emily, et je pourrais rentrer, soupira Ace.

Booth passa un bracelet de menotte autour du poignet d'Ace, avant de lui tordre le bras dans le dos pour lui emprisonner le second poignet.

- C'était pas comme ça qu'on espérait te retrouver, sérieux, Ace... je t'arrête pour meurtre, marmonna Booth.

- Haaaan... sore wa zan'nenda (2), agent Booth ! Parce que vous n'avez pas les moyens pour me retenir ! ricana moqueusement Ace.

Il s'embrasa sur le champ, parvenant ainsi à se débarrasser des menottes. Il reprit sa forme humaine un peu plus loin, les mains dans les poches.

- N'oubliez pas de rendre la dépouille à Kurt, leur rappela Ace.

Et il s'en alla.

Un peu plus loin, il retrouva son Striker. Il le mit à l'eau et sans se soucier de cacher son pouvoir, chose qu'il avait cessé de faire, en arrivant à Miami, il s'en alla, fendant les flots, laissant l'île privé du trafiquant derrière lui. Il avait vangé sa mort, à elle au moins, pas comme il avait échoué pour Sabo, et plus récemment, pour Tatch.

* * *

- Maria... ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ace en allant à la rencontre de la latino qui était penchée avec intérêt sur un ordinateur portable.

- Pero... fit-elle avec un air de cocker triste. Tu con tus hermanos... (Mais... Toi avec tes frères...)

Confirmation, elle lisait des fanfictions sur _One_ _Piece_. Et la connaissant, ça ne pouvait être que des histoires à conserver hors de porté des enfants...

- _Nada _! Plutôt laisser Akainu m'achever, que de coucher avec Luffy, Sabo, paix à son âme, Marco ou voir même Tatch !

- Y Smoker ? (Et Smoker ?)

- _Encore moins _! K'ssou ! Si je tiens ceux qui me mettent dans des situations si embarrassante... je...

Maria eut un rire.

- Et imaginer mon otouto faire ces trucs... brrr... continua Ace, son teint hésitant entre le rouge et le verdâtre parlant pour lui.

Kurt monta sur le toit, où était Maria et Ace.

- Ace. FBI à la porte. Le gars a le cercueil d'Emily.

Ace leva un sourcil.

- Louche cette histoire. Mais sa tombe bien, puisque c'est ce soir que je pars. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir assister à ses funérailles. Je descend, mais trouve moi Tim, avant, il m'a piqué mon chapeau, encore une fois.

Kurt sortit le chapeau orange d'Ace de derrière son dos.

- Oh, merci, mec, fit Ace.

Il se mit le chapeau sur le crâne et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- Y tu, ya no quiero verte leyendo esas cosas (3)! fit Ace à Maria avant de partir.

- Yo tambien te quiero ! ria Maria. (Moi aussi je t'aime !)

Booth sursauta quand il entendit un énorme bruit dans l'escalier de l'immeuble. Peu après, à ses pieds, roula la forme désarticulée d'Ace.

- Hey ! Mec ! cria Kurt.

Quelques flammes apparurent et Ace se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'étira en baillant.

- Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Je vais dire quoi au Phénix si tu crèves !? Désolé, il a fait une crise de narcolepsie dans l'escalier ?! Je vais me faire _descendre_, mec ! gronda Kurt.

- Et il te répondra 'ce n'est que Ace, yoi', grogna Ace avant de se tourner vers Booth, les bras croisés, après avoir arranger son chapeau sur son crâne.

- Salut, fit Booth, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Salut. Il paraît que t'as la dépouille de Emily ?

- Dans la voiture. Sous la surveillance de Brennan. Ça te tuerait de donner des explications ?

- Demande à Parker. Dis lui que le Taïsho lui donne le droit de vendre la mèche. Je retourne auprès des miens dans trois heures. Revoir mon équipage, mon frère... je ferais peut-être même un effort pour appeler le jiji et lui dire 'coucou, je suis vivant' !

- C'est mieux d'entendre les choses venant de toi, plutôt que de mon fils.

Kurt en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

- Il est pas sérieux, ce mec !? Il te reconnaît pas !? s'étrangla Kurt.

- Va savoir... soupira Ace. Kurt, rassemble tout le monde. On va s'occuper de la dépouille d'Emily.

Kurt hocha la tête, et en moins de cinq minutes, ce fut une centaine de jeunes qui furent dans la rue.

* * *

Booth soupira et alla ouvrir le coffre, à la demande d' Ace. Brennan se retourna, à l'intérieur de la voiture, mais ne dit rien.

Avec Kurt et quatre autres hommes, Ace hissa le cercueil sur son épaule. Ils manœuvrèrent pour se mettre au milieu de la rue. Le reste de la bande suivit.

- À mon commandement... marche, lança Ace.

Et d'un seul pas, en silence, ils se mirent en marche, le cercueil devant. Brennan sortit de la voiture, et regarda les jeunes passer.

Booth fit un signe de la main à la femme qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : suivons les.

La procession était d'un silence parfait, juste troublé par quelques pleures, et les bruits des pas.

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Une heure, environ, avant d'atteindre la plage.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'eau, et là s'arrêtèrent.

- Maria ! appela Ace.

Maria sortit de la foule avec une bouteille de saké et une coupe.

- Aide-moi, quand je serais dans l'eau, lui demanda Ace.

- Claro, assura t-elle.

Les six hommes tenant le cercueil pénétrèrent dans l'eau, après avoir laisser leur chaussure derrière eux. Maria les suivit, restant au niveau d'Ace, le regarda lentement perdre ses forces. Quand il manqua de tomber, Maria le rattrapa. L'eau était au niveau de leurs genoux à présent.

- Ace ? demanda Kurt.

- Je vais bien, assura Ace. J'ai vu pire...

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- On pose Emily, dit-il. Maintenant.

Il fit glisser, imiter par les autres, le cercueil sur l'eau. Toujours soutenu par Maria, il ouvrit, pour rencontrer les ossements de celle qui avait été une petite sœur pour lui. Il se rappela de leur premier échange :

* * *

« - _C'est donc vrai ce que dit la rumeur ! Tu ressembles trop à Portgas D. Ace de 'One Piece' ! Moi, c'est Emily ! Et toi ?!_

- _Je suis le seul et l'unique Hiken no Portgas D. Ace. Mais je suis pas là pour signer des autographes. Si tu cherches un endroit en sécurité où passer la nuit, tu peux entrer. Sinon, passe ton chemin. Le coin est mal fréquenté, conseil d'ami._

_- Je peux vraiment entrer ? Je peux pas rentrer chez moi... j'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller..._

_- Bienvenu dans ton nouveau chez toi. »_

* * *

Ace prit l'alcool et la coupe que lui tendit Maria, et versa le liquide dans le contenant, avant de verser la boisson aussi clair que de l'eau, dans la bouche mortuaire.

- On m'a toujours dit qu'il était impensable de mourir sans avoir eut le temps de goûter au saké. Je t'offre celui-ci... c'est pas celui de l'île Gyojin, le plus savoureux que je connaisse, mais c'est le meilleur qu'on puisse trouver à Miami, souffla Ace.

Il souleva une main osseuse pour mettre la coupe dedans, puis répandit le reste d'alcool sur le corps, pour laisser la bouteille dans l'autre main.

Ace joignit les mains en une prière silencieuse, recommandant l'âme d'Emily à tout les dieux existant et referma le cercueil. Avec les autres, il le poussa vers le large, et Ace se mit en position.

- Écartez-vous, tout le monde, exigea Ace. Je vais tenir, ne t'en fait pas, Maria.

Maria le lâcha, et avec les cinq autres, recula. Ace respira profondément. Son feu s'éveilla, rugissant sur sa peau, sans qu'il est besoin de trop y penser. Malgré l'eau qui lui entourait les mollets, il arrivait encore à activer son pouvoir.

Il ressembla le plus d'énergie qu'il put dans son poing. Et il y mit du Haki, aussi. Tout autant qu'il put, donnant une apparence noire à ses flammes.

Le cri raisonna, précédent l'embrasement du cercueil qui s'éloigner :

- _HIKEN _!

Kurt rattrapa Ace quand il tomba vers l'arrière. Passant un bras du pirate sur son épaule, il regagna la plage, avec tout le monde, laissant le cercueil partir en cendre sur les eaux.

Sur le sable, Ace mit le feu à ses pieds, faisant s'évaporer l'eau. Tant pis pour le sel, il avait l'habitude, après tout. Il était pas un marin d'eau douce, par Davy Jones !

Tout le monde remit ses chaussures et ils se rassemblèrent sur la plage, avec les autres, toujours sous le regard de Booth et Brennan.

- Je vais pas me répéter, j'aime pas ça. Donc, vous savez tous que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. Kurt prendra ma place. Je compte sur vous pour continuer à veiller les uns sur les autres. J'ai bien eut la surprise de laisser un idiot de petit-frère derrière moi, incapable de me vaincre, et je sais qu'en rentrant, il sera un Yonkou... donc j'ai de l'espoir dans le fait que je parle pas dans le vide, et que vous allez trouver la force nécessaire pour vous protégez. Et n'oubliez pas. Soyez libre, mais ne regrettez rien. Gardez vos mains propres de sang, ne faîtes pas mes erreurs.

Le petit Tim eut le culot de lever les yeux au ciel. Et ça lui valu un coup sur le crâne de la part de Kurt.

- Et mollo avec le Haki, Kurt, fit Ace.

- Bien entendu, assura le jeune homme.

- Nii-san, ça va être l'heure, lui dit une fille de quinze ans.

Ace sortit son mobile de sa poche et consulta l'heure.

- Tout juste, merci, fit Ace. On ne fait pas attendre le Phénix.

Ace tendit sa main devant lui, et tout le monde posa la sienne dessus.

- Prenez soin de vous. Je vous emporte en moi, dans le Shin Sekai. Ja na, leur dit Ace.

- Ja na, fit tout le monde.

Ace laissa retomber sa main et s'en alla entre eux. C'était étrangement presque aussi déchirent de les quitter, que ça avait été de quitter l'île de Dawn, en laissant Luffy derrière lui.

Une main levé en adieu, pas de dernier regard. Ne pas se retourner, ou il ne pourrait plus rentrer.

Il remercia mentalement les jeunes de le laisser rentrer seul, afin qu'il puisse prendre le Striker et son sac.

Il poussa un profond soupir et inclina son chapeau sur son visage.

« Marco, Silver-san, dépêchez-vous. » songea Ace.

* * *

- Tu vas quelque part ? demanda Booth.

Ace laissa remonter totalement la porte du garage où il entreposait son Striker. La voiture de Booth était devant. Booth et Brennan se tenaient devant lui.

- Hmm... oui, je retourne là où je suis attendu, répondit Ace. Maintenant, si vous voulez pas rentrez à pieds, bougez la bagnole de là. Quand y'a quelque chose qui me fait chier, je fais cramer. J'ai la pyromanie dans le sang !

- Ace... commença Brennan.

- _Pitié_ ! J'ai vingt-trois ans ! C'est pas maintenant que l'on me refera, donc garder vos commentaires et vos questions pour vous ! J'ai aucune explication a donné sur qui je suis, et sur le pourquoi du comment de ce que je fais ! Merde à la fin !

- Du calme, bonhomme... ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, fit Booth.

- Ace n'a pas de cheval ! s'insurgea Brennan.

- Nop ! J'ai un super Striker ! Dernier avertissement. Bougez la voiture, ou je la défonce.

- Je peux aider, yoi ?

Un léger _thump_ et un oiseau aux plumes de flammes bleus apparut sur le toit de la voiture, faisant sursauter Booth et Brennan.

- Hisashiburi, Marco ! salua Ace.

- Hisashiburi, Ace, répondit l'oiseau. Ce truc te gène, yoi ?

- Un oiseau qui parle ? s'étrangla Booth.

- Yep, ça dérange ! fit Ace sans répondre à Booth.

Les serres de Marco se refermèrent dans le métal, sans la moindre difficulté, et il s'envola avec, avec un peu de mal, cette fois.

- C'est lourd ce truc, yoi ! Bouge ! grogna le Phénix.

- Faut se muscler les jambes, Marco-kun ! ria Ace.

- Je suis ton capitaine, Hiken, je te le rappel, et ensuite, j'attends ma chemise, yoi !

Ace fit rugir son fruit du démon dans le moteur de son Striker, et fila hors du garage. Dans un beau _boum,_ Marco laissa tomber la voiture. Booth força Brennan à se cacher derrière lui. L'oiseau descendit vers le sol. Il faisait la taille d'un homme adulte, c'était flippant. C'est là que les flammes s'effacèrent laissant place à un homme torse nu, avec une coupe blonde ressemblant vaguement à un ananas. Il avait un tatouage ressemblant vaguement à celui d'Ace, en plus simple, sur sa poitrine.

Ace retira la chemise mauve qu'il avait sur le dos et la tendit à Marco qui l'enfila. S'en suivit une bonne étreinte fraternel virile.

- Content de te revoir ailleurs qu'au fond d'une tombe, ou sur un échafaud, yoi, souffla Marco.

- Heureux de te revoir, Marco, murmura Ace en retenant ses larmes. Désolé, d'avoir mentit...

- Baka... on est tous les baka musko de Shirohige, ne l'oublie jamais, yoi ! Tant que tu auras ce tatouage dans ton dos, tu seras un fils de Oyaji, yoi. Nos frères nous attendent, et Rayleigh aussi, yoi.

Marco et lui se séparèrent. Et là, le Phénix donna un bon coup sur le crâne d'Ace.

- Itaï ! grogna Ace. Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!

- Parce que tu n'as pas écouté tes aînés et que tu es partit à la poursuite de Teach, yoi ! Tu as de la chance que ton frère soit là, sinon, nous aurions encore ce salop en train de courir partout avec le fruit de Oyaji, yoi.

Un nouveau coup.

- Ça, c'est pour avoir trouver le moyen de finir à Impel Down, yoi.

Et encore un autre.

- Celui-ci, c'est pour Marine Ford, yoi !

Et un dernier pour la route.

- Et celui- là ? demanda Ace en essayant d'encaisser avec patience les coups.

- Parce que tu réagis pas à mes coups, yoi !

- Oiiii ! C'est le jiji le coupable ! J'ai passé mon enfance à recevoir des poings bourrés de Haki de la part de Garp ! Forcément, après ça, j'ai le crâne solide, sans vouloir te vexer, Marco !

Ace retira son chapeau, se massa légèrement le crâne, puis arrangea l'article orange, qui avait subit les poings, plus que le crâne en dessous. Il se tourna vers Brennan et Booth, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, sur ce, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Saluez tout le monde, Parker y comprit, pour moi. Et arrêtez de vous tourner autour, lancez-vous. Sayonara !

Un salut du chapeau, et Ace se recoiffa. Il arrangea son sac sur son épaule, et suivit Marco sur son Striker, alors que le blond s'était envolé.

- J'ai mit les pieds dans un monde de fou, commenta Brennan.

- Ma voiture... pleura limite Booth.

* * *

_2 semaines plus tard_

* * *

- Tu lis quoi, Parker ? demanda Hodgins.

- Le moment tant attendu, sourit Parker. C'est la dernière parution de _One Piece, _de cette semaine. Docteur Brennan, vous devriez lire !

Brennan venait de quitter son bureau. Elle s'arrêta devant les deux complices penchaient sur le manga. Parker remonta quelques pages en arrière et tendit le manga à la femme qui se plongea dedans avec curiosité.

* * *

_Un calme plat._

_Un lourd soleil._

_Deux femmes voluptueuses se faisant servir des cocktails par un homme avec un drôle de sourcil._

_Et un lourd soupir._

_- Laisse moi deviner, tu t'ennuies, ricana l'homme qui venait d'achever de servir les boissons aux deux femmes._

_L'image changea pour montrer un jeune homme assez frêle, avec un cardigan ouvert sur une poitrine marqué d'une énorme cicatrice en croix dans sa chaire. Le jeune homme était affalé sur la tête de proue d'un navire, ressemblant vaguement à un lion, un chapeau de paille sur le visage._

_- Non, juste quelque chose à l'esprit... marmonna le jeune homme._

_Un autre homme, un sabreur borgne, assez jeune, vint jusqu'au gamin au chapeau de paille et se pencha vers lui pour lui demander :_

_- C'est pas ton genre, Luffy... quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Je songe à ce que m'a dit Marco, quand je lui ai apporté la tête de Kurohige... répondit le dénommé Luffy. C'est à ça que je pense, Zoro._

_- Je connais la réputation des Shirohige Kaizoku, Luffy. Je pense pas que Fushisho Marco, après avoir ordonné à son équipage de te sauver, là bas, à Marine Ford, t'infligerait un tel coup dans le cœur, en te disant que ton frère est vivant._

_- C'est... c'est de ma faute... si Ace est..._

_- Si quoi, Baka !? demanda une voix hors de la vignette. Tu crois sérieux que j'allais laisser mon otouto mourir ?!_

_Les pages suivantes étaient une double page, montrant Ace, accroupit sur la rambarde du navire, un immense sourire aux lèvres, son éternel chapeau sur le crâne, toujours aussi torse nu._

_- Bienvenu à bord, Portgas D. Ace, sourit Zoro, sur la page suivante._

_Luffy, lui avait taclé Ace sur le bois du navire et essayait de l'étouffer dans une étreinte._

_- Lu' !... j'suis content d'te revoir, aussi... mais là... tu vas me tuer ! souffla Ace._

_Luffy relâcha son étreinte et Ace s'assit avec un sourire. Il attira Luffy dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou du plus petit._

_- Désolé, pour Marine Ford... Désolé pour Impel Down... pardon pour t'avoir causé de la peine, Lu', fit Ace._

_- Tu me refais plus ça !? demanda Luffy._

_- Tant que nous serons frère, promis, je te referais plus ça !_

_Les deux frères se levèrent, et bras dessus, bras dessous, commencèrent à s'éloigner, quand..._

_- T'as pas besoin de flingue, avec ton akuma no mi, si tu l'as encore, bien sûre... alors, c'est quoi le gros pistolet que tu as là ? demanda Zoro en pointant un pistolet attaché à la taille d'Ace._

_- Ça ? C'est un souvenir des deux ans passés dans un monde zarb, crois moi, mec ! Par la moustache de Davy Jones, je te raconte tout, tu vas me prendre pour un taré ! Et ça, c'est le flingue d'une femme. Tempérance Brennan. Elle a été gentille avec moi. Presque une mère, que cette chère et tendre Rouge qui m'a donné sa vie, m'en pardonne..._

_- Je t'envie, Ace ! T'as vu un autre monde ! fit Luffy avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

_- Alors, laisse moi te raconter, Lu' !_

_- Yosh, amènes-toi ! Sanjiiiii ! Messhiiiiii, on doit fêter l'arrivé d'Ace !_

_Ace et lui partagèrent un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire, avec des Shishishishi tout joyeux et complices._

* * *

C'était la fin du chapitre, et du tome.

- C'est pas tout le monde qui peu se vanter d'avoir hébergé un personnage de manga, ricana Hodgins.

- C'est... dure à croire... souffla Brennan.

- On lui montre ? proposa Parker en se levant.

- Aller ! fit Hodgins en l'imitant.

Ils firent signe à Brennan de les suivre, et allèrent dans le bureau d'Hodgins. Là, Parker se mit devant l'ordinateur et pianota sur internet avant de trouver une courte vidéo.

- C'est la première fois qu'on voit clairement le visage d'Ace. On le vois un peu avant, dans la série, en tenu d'hiver, mais pas assez bien. De plus, l'instant est...

- _Culte !_ Il se mange une assiette dans la figure, puis un mur ! ria Hodgins.

Et Parker mit la vidéo en marcha.

Brennan regarda avec de grand yeux le jeune qu'elle avait hébergé sous son toit, défié avec un sourire insolent et provocateur un figure de l'autorité, là dans un animé (4).

- Je crois que je vais aller me prendre une aspirine, marmonna t-elle.

- Ooooh, vous voulez pas voir le combat d'Ace contre Smoker ? demanda Parker, déçu.

Brennan fit un non de la main et s'en alla.

Même si Ace lui manquait, il était apparemment rentrer chez lui, et c'était le plus important. Elle ne lui pardonnerait néanmoins pas le vol de son arme à feu, ni les meurtres.

* * *

**Alors, précision et traduction :**

**(1) Je songeais à cet instant à la tenu qu'on le voit brièvement porté, dans le très court passage à son sujet, à Drum. Je la trouvais classe la tenue :3**

**(2) 'sore wa zan'nenda' est censé dire quelque chose dans les ligne du : 'c'est dommage'.**

**(3) 'Y tu, ya no quiero verte leyendo esas cosas'. Là, je suis certaine, c'est tout juste si je parle pas mieux espagnol que français, donc j'ai voulu dire : 'Et toi, je veux plus te voir lire ces choses'.**

**(4) Vous aurez reconnu la confrontation Ace vs Smoker, à Alabasta, bein sûre ^^.**

**Si y'a autre chose que vous ne comprenez pas, dîtes le et je le mettrais en note. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire et à bentôt !**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je prépare une autre version de la résurrection d'Ace, impliquant _Skyrim._ Si ça intéresse quelque personne, faîtes moi part de vos quêtes favorites, et Ace les fera pour vous (Je ne ferais pas celles de Parjures, ni celle de Cidnah, je les hais toutes les deux, soyez en certain ! ). Et pour ceux qui connaissent pas le jeu, un détour par Youtube et vous aurez pas mal de vidéo sur le sujet !**


End file.
